DC Gamer
by LordSylph21
Summary: Es la historia de un joven regular cuya vida ha terminado de forma abrupta por cuestiones antinaturales y ahora se le presenta la oportunidad de reencarnar en un universo lleno de heroes, monstruos, dioses, y varios otros seres. Tendra a su disposicion el poder mas roto jamas imaginado a la vez que varias habilidades que le ayudaran a forjar su camino.
1. Ingreso y Tutorial

**DC Gamer**

**Capítulo 1**

**Ingreso y Tutorial **

Frente a mis ojos no podía percibir nada más que oscuridad. Mi cuerpo se hallaba inmóvil y flotando en el más extenso e infinito vacío de oscuridad sin poder moverse ni un centímetro. Las sensaciones eran completamente inexistentes y lo único que podía sentir era un profundo miedo ante lo que mi inmediato futuro podía depararme.

'¿Estoy muerto acaso?' Fue uno de los pensamientos que cruzaron por mi mente al no encontrar explicación alguna de porque me hallaba en un espacio desprovisto de cualquier presencia humana y cualquier ser vivo y consciente.

Una vez hecha la pregunta en mi mente, la respuesta se manifestó en forma de una voz carente de toda emoción sonando en mi cabeza.

'Tu vida tal y como la conoces ha alcanzado un prematuro fin.' La respuesta fue como un puñetazo directamente a mi cerebro y a una parte que creí completamente inexistente; mi alma.

'¿Qué será de mi ahora?' No pude evitar preguntar, temía la respuesta ya que era seguro que terminaría en camino a uno de dos lugares y mi miedo era acabar en un abismo de fuego.

'Tu alma no será consumida en el ciclo de reencarnación, tu muerte ocurrió bajo circunstancias ajenas y antinaturales respecto a las reglas de tu realidad. Tienes una elección en tus manos.' Si mi cuerpo hubiese podido responder a mi voluntad mis ojos se habrían abierto de par en par ante la revelación de que tenía el poder para decidir el destino de mi existencia e ignore lo referido a las circunstancias de mi muerte.

'¿Qué elección me permites escoger?' Pregunte en mi cabeza y no estaba preparado para lo que me seria revelado.

'Tienes la oportunidad de renacer con tu actual cuerpo y edad en una realidad donde seres con similitudes lejanas y cercanas a los dioses están en constante conflicto en las infinidades del cosmos y en un cierto planeta donde ocurren enfrentamientos decisivos para el futuro mismo de la existencia. Tu tendrás la elección de jugar un papel importante en los conflictos por venir, o quedarte al margen de la lucha y tratar de vivir una vida normal aun cuando el llamado del destino solicite tu presencia.' Mi mente trato de procesar todo lo que la voz me transmitió para entender que era en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando unas palabras aparecieron frente a mis ojos.

'¿Qué demonios es esto?' Pregunte al leer lo que las palabras decían, la voz no respondió a mi pregunta y supe que el momento de elegir había llegado.

**Menú de Inicio **

**Nueva Vida**

**Cargar Estado Previo**

'Esto no puede ser' Pensé mientras mi cabeza recordaba una cierta historia sobre un héroe con un poder bastante envidiable y que muchas personas, incluido yo, deseaban tener a toda costa. Dando el comando mental de seleccionar la única opción disponible observe como las palabras se desvanecieron para dar lugar a nuevas instrucciones.

**Elección de Dificultad**

**Fácil: Metrópolis**

**Normal: Londres**

**Difícil: Ciudad Gótica**

**Muy Difícil: San Francisco**

'Esto es imposible.' Con tan solo posar mis ojos en las palabras específicas "Metrópolis" y "Ciudad Gótica" supe con exactitud donde acabaría o, en términos generales, una de las posibles realidades donde acabaría. Mi vida, basada simplemente en comics, videojuegos, manga, anime, iba a ser reemplazada por la experiencia de pertenecer a uno de los universos más complejos y repletos de héroes, villanos e infinidad de seres poderosos.

'Con nada más y nada menos que la habilidad más rota e injusta que puede existir para todos los enemigos de aquel que la posea.' Si hubiese podido mover mi rostro este estaría exhibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al parecer, siguiendo una línea obvia de pensamiento al ver el menú de dificultad, dependiendo de la opción que elija terminaría apareciendo en alguna de aquellas ciudades y seguramente un tutorial de cómo enfrentar mi nueva vida estaría esperándome en mi destino. Cualquier persona sana hubiese elegido la opción Fácil o, si se sentía particularmente temeraria la opción Normal sería la predilecta.

Yo no he sido conocido por ser una persona racional en lo que a juegos se refiere.

'Mi orgullo como jugador de Souls se vería herido sino eligiese esto.' Pensé con gracia eligiendo la última de las opciones.

**Dificultad: Muy Difícil**

**Sitio: San Francisco **

**Tu vida en el Universo DC empezara en una ciudad completamente vacía de presencia heroica donde el crimen reina libre e impunemente sobre los inocentes y las fuerzas del orden están completamente superadas en detener a los criminales. **

**Serás un huérfano viviendo en las calles, ninguna posesión estará a tu nombre ni contaras con dinero alguno para sobrevivir al comienzo. **

**No serás capaz de contar con la ayuda de ningún otro héroe debido a la aislada posición de la ciudad respecto a cada uno de sus territorios y áreas de operación. Debido también a la elevada dificultad y las condiciones del periodo actual dentro de la continuidad donde aparecerás enfrentaras varios peligros por tu propia cuenta.**

**¿Estás seguro que deseas proseguir con esta dificultad?**

**SI/NO**

'Habla de situaciones complicadas y especificas'. Pensé leyendo una vez más todo lo que me depararía tras mi elección y varios escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza.

Uno, No nacería en el seno de una familia amorosa y con recursos que me ayudaran a ser un héroe sin demasiado esfuerzo lo que me llevaría a luchar diariamente usando todo a mi disposición para consolidar una posición sólida y vivir tranquilamente mi nueva vida.

Dos. De verdad nunca había visto o leído que haya algún héroe operando en esa ciudad por lo tanto yo sería el primero en tomar ese lugar como mi territorio y cargar con la responsabilidad de protegerlo sin ayuda a la larga por el momento.

Tres. No tenía idea alguna sobre el periodo exacto de la continuidad DC en la que viviría. Podría ser tanto como el periodo de los sucesos de "Crisis de Identidad", espero que no ya que no tendría la fuerza necesaria para lidiar con el asesino de héroes. O podría tocarme el periodo de reinicio luego de que cierto velocista hiciese pedazos la continuidad por un momento de inconsciencia a la usar sus poderes.

'Al diablo, que sea lo que tenga que ser.' Me dije aceptando la opción de dificultad. Un brillante resplandor envolvió el espacio donde me encontraba cegándome completamente y una vez que mis ojos se recuperaron vi nuevas palabras frente a mí.

**Hoja de Creación de Personaje:**

**Aquí podrás modificar tu cuerpo y elegir como deseas renacer en tu nuevo mundo.**

**¡Atención!: Conocimiento sobre diversos mundos encontrados dentro de los recuerdos de tu anterior vida. Varias opciones extras disponibles para elegir nuevo cuerpo a reencarnar.**

**Elije tu Especie:**

**Humano**

**Kryptoniano ****(Bloqueado hasta la posibilidad de NG+)**

**Tamaraniano **

**(Especies de otros universos disponibles)**

**Kree (Universo de Marvel)**

**Skrull (Universo de Marvel)**

**Mutante (Universo de Marvel)**

**Elemental (Universo de Naruto)**

**Hibrido (Devil May Cry)**

'¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO!' Grite en mi cabeza al leer las posibilidades de como reencarnar. Uno no puede leer que tiene la opción de convertirse en un futuro Wolverine o el próximo dios Shinobi o un ser con poder y fuerza absoluto sin volverse loco. 'Tomen eso estúpidos que decían que dedicarme a leer comics y demás no me sería útil en el futuro.' Pensé con gracia y mis ojos se centraron firmemente en la última opción

'Podre convertirme en alguien como Dante o Vergil.' Después de jugar tanto a la saga de Capcom más de un centenar de veces me enamore de la idea de ser mitad demonio y contar con todas las ventajas que estos poseían sobre los humanos junto con la increíble gama de poderes que tenían el potencial de obtener.

'Abriré un negocio y juro por el Inframundo que lo llamare Hijo de Sparda.' Pensé riendo al seleccionar la clase Hibrido

**Clase Seleccionada**

**Especie: Hibrido**

**Menú de Equipamiento Eterno**

**Al iniciar tu nueva vida se te serán entregadas piezas de equipo inicial para ayudarte en el trayecto. El nivel de dificultad escogido determinara las piezas específicas de equipo que se te serán otorgadas**

**Dificultad: Muy Difícil**

**La única pieza que puede serte entregada es un arma eterna que estará contigo desde el momento que exhales tu primer aliento en tu nuevo mundo hasta que tu corazón deje de latir y tu espíritu sea quebrado.**

Tiene sentido, al elegir el nivel de dificultad más alto no iban a darme un set de armadura, ropa especial con bonificaciones o alguna ventaja excesiva al comienzo. Igualmente estaba muy intrigado con las opciones que me darían

**Armas Eternas:**

**Fragmento de tu propia alma moldeado y forjado en un instrumento que evolucionara junto contigo a través de tus múltiples experiencias de batalla. Los daños que reciba serán reparados con el uso de tu propia energía mágica y vital. **

**Elección de Arma:**

**Zanpakuto (Universo de Bleach)**

**Garra (Universo de Juego de Tronos)**

**Shuusui (Universo One Piece)**

**Rebellion (Universo Devil May Cry)**

**Yamato (Universo Devil May Cry)**

**Uchigatana (Universo Dark Souls)**

**Sakabatou (Universo de Rurouni Kenshin)**

Estaba a punto de explotarme el cerebro después de ver las armas disponibles que podía elegir. Me parecían pocas y sentía que muchas más importantes estaban siendo dejadas de lado, no lo voy a negar, pero a la vez sentía que las que podía elegir eran las emblemáticas y que formaron una gran parte importante de mi vida. Elegir un arma como la de los Shinigamis era muy tentador, después de ver Bleach estaba encantado con la idea de usar una de las míticas espadas alma de ellos. Rechace la idea debido a que era más que nada un arma para lidiar con enemigos y entidades existentes en el plano astral, la mayoría de los enemigos que me encontraría estarían atacando en el plano físico.

'Tener una de las espadas de Zoro no sería lo mismo sin las otras dos.' Ese pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza al considerar elegir el arma de uno de mis espadachines favoritos.

'Acero Valyrio.' Tentador, muy tentador la verdad. Pero tenía una extraña sensación de que si elegía esa arma vendría una gran consecuencia. Las demás opciones eran muy tentadoras también, la Uchigatana era mi arma por excelencia en los Souls; cada uno que termine fue con la katana en la mano. Pero no me estaba encaminando a un mundo medieval con jefes monstruosos a vencer para perpetuar la Edad del Fuego.

'¿Rebellion o Yamato?' Mi elección estaba fija en alguna de esas dos. Era obvio, elegí la especie Hibrido de Devil May Cry después de todo, claro que me gustaría tener mi propia arma y no las de los personajes principales pero parece que no había otra opción. Antes hubiese escogido a Yamato sin dudar por mi fanatismo hacia el personaje de Vergil y todo lo que ese bastardo podía hacer con su espada. Pero cuando jugué a la última entrega de la saga ahí dude porque al parecer Yamato servía para separar el alma demoniaca de la humana y dejar al usuario sin forma de defenderse. En cambio, Rebellion le permitió a Dante acceder al 100% de su fuerza demoniaca una vez que esta se rompió pero fue reformada con la sangre y alma de su usuario.

'Ya tome mi decisión.' Me dije al seleccionar el instrumento que me acompañaría hasta el final de mis días.

**Arma Eterna Seleccionada**

**Rebellion (Espadón hecho con aleación de Infra acero forjado en las entrañas del Inframundo, su poder se halla sellado hasta que el usuario desentrañe su potencial y rompa el sello que restringe su verdadero ser)**

**Creación de Personaje Completa**

**¿Desea dar su primer aliento en un nuevo mundo?**

**SI/NO**

'¿Qué otra opción tengo? Si digo que no me quedare muerto y seré enviado a quien sabe dónde' Una vez que el comando fue dado un intenso destello blanco cubrió todo el espacio donde me encontraba y las sensaciones regresaron a mí de golpe. Sentí una fuerza estrujándome y zarandándome en el aire, sentía frio, calor, hambre, sueño, dolor. Mi cerebro era incapaz de procesar todas esas sensaciones y de pronto todo se detuvo mientras me desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Recupere la conciencia cuando sentí el impacto del duro pavimento contra mi espalda y un dolor intenso recorrió mi columna solo para desaparecer tras dos segundos. Mis ojos se abrieron y observe un cielo cubierto de nubes grises desde lo que parecía ser un gran callejón desierto. Me comencé a poner de pie sin mucha dificultad a la vez que trataba de ordenar mi cabeza respecto a lo que acababa de experimentar. Mis ojos se posaron en un espejo quebrado que se encontraba en una pared frente a mí y pude apreciar el nuevo cuerpo en el que había renacido.

'Carajo, no lo puedo creer.' Me dije llevando mis manos a la cara para ver como mi reflejo hacia lo mismo. La persona que estaba en el espejo era un joven que parecía tener unos 18 años, era bastante alto cerca de 1m con 90cm, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de un color enteramente plateado y lacio, su piel era blanca como la leche sin ninguna cicatriz o mancha visible. Mi nuevo cuerpo llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero roja, una remera sin mangas, pantalones largos marrones sueltos con múltiples bolsillos, un par de botas de combate negras con puntas de acero y, colgado al cuello, llevaba un collar plateado con forma de cruz. Por curiosidad levante la parte baja de mi remera para ver el estado de mi torso y me quede sin palabras.

'¡Carajo, soy delgado!' Grite del asombro al ver como se marcaban mis músculos con cada respiración que daba y no pude evitar reírme ante un pensamiento que paso por mi cabeza. 'Soy un Dante en carne y hueso'.

Mis emociones se relajaron tras el momento de asombro de forma muy rápida y creí saber a qué se debía. "Ventajas." Dije al aire para ver como una ventana aparecía.

**Ventajas**

**Cuerpo de Gamer: Permite que vivas tu vida como si el mundo fuese un videojuego.**

**Mente de Gamer: Permite que tu mente este en calma aun en momentos de gran tensión, los ataques psíquicos e intentos de invadir tu mente serán completamente inútiles.**

Me había olvidado de las ventajas que uno poseía al tener el poder del Gamer, lo de las defensas mentales me iba a venir excelente al tratar de cuidar mi identidad e información de tanto héroes como villanos con habilidades mentales. 'Me gustaría ver a Diana intentar sacarme algo con el Lazo de Hestia, a John tratar de leer mi mente e inutilizarme o a Megan usando su telepatía conmigo.' Pensé sintiéndome el ser más genial del momento. Tras mi breve momento de meditación, examine el collar con detenimiento y tras observarlo bastante una notificación apareció.

**Habilidad desbloqueada tras ejecutar acción especifica**

**Observar NIV 1 (Permite leer las características de un objeto o persona y averiguar varios datos relevantes)**

**Nivel Actual (Nombre, nivel, descripción básica)**

**Collar de Arma: (Forma sellada de tu arma eterna, para liberarla debe decirse su nombre y pensar en su forma)**

'Por supuesto, no sería practico cargar un mandoble hecho en el Inframundo por la calle. 'Pensé y puse en práctica las instrucciones para liberar mi arma.

"¡Rebellion!" Exclame sujetando el collar y este brillo con intensidad. La espada de Dante, mi espada hasta que mi vida termine, se manifestó frente a mí. El arma no pesaba nada para mí, la hoja era de un color grisáceo y cuando la moví pude escuchar el aire siendo cortado por el impresionante filo que esta poseía. La empuñadura estaba tal cual fue diseñada para el juego, en su forma dormida.

"Observar."

**Rebellion (Arma Eterna)**

**Espadón forjado en el Inframundo, convertido en el Arma Eterna del Gamer**

**Ataque: 20 (+1 respecto a la cantidad de puntos de Fuerza)**

**Defensa: 10 (+1 respecto a la cantidad de puntos de Defensa)**

**Durabilidad: 100/100**

**Característica Especial: (Bloqueada hasta suceso decisivo)**

'Estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque de fanboy y voy a gritar como loco.' Pensé al ver la cantidad exagerada de daño que podía hacerle a mis enemigos con Rebellion aun siendo nivel 1. Lo de la característica especial me daba curiosidad pero me daba una idea de lo que podría ser.' La ventaja de mente redujo la excitación para que pudiese pensar más relajadamente. Una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza al ver el tema de los puntos de estadísticas y me quise golpear por no haber chequeado antes.

"Estatus."

**Nathaniel Neil Grayman**

**Nivel: 1**

**Especie: Hibrido**

**Edad: 18**

**PS: 100/100**

**PM: 100/100**

**PE: 200/200**

**Afiliación: Ninguna**

**Título: El Gamer**

**Estadísticas**

**Fuerza: 10 (+10 Bonificación de Especie)**

**Destreza: 10 (+10)**

**Agilidad: 10 (+10)**

**Resistencia: 10 (+10)**

**Vitalidad: 10**

**Inteligencia: 10**

**Sabiduría: 10**

**Suerte: 10**

'Bonificaciones en las estadísticas físicas debido a mi condición de Hibrido.' Observe en mi hoja de personaje y vi que las características intelectuales y de salud tendría que mejorarlas.

"Inventario." Dije para revisar el espacio donde guardaría mis cosas. Un par de ventanas se abrieron y ahí observe un dibujo de mi cuerpo rodeado de casilleros, dentro de estos se encontraban las piezas de equipo que llevaba puestas encima y quedaban libres los espacios para las manos junto con el de la cabeza. El otro menú se trataba de varias filas de casilleros vacíos. La palabra dinero se hallaba sobre los espacios. "0 por supuesto. No tengo ni para comprarme un caramelo." Dije con frustración mientras pensaba como carajo iba a conseguir dinero.

'Sera mejor que empiece a moverme e interactuar en este sitio así pongo en marcha lo que sea esto.' Pensé. Una notificación apareció después de eso.

**Misión Principal Adquirida**

**Nuevo Comienzo**

**1er Objetivo: Explora los alrededores de la ciudad y ubica puntos de interés **

**2do Objetivo: ?**

**Recompensa 1er Objetivo: 100 EXP, 100$**

**Recompensa 2do Objetivo: ?**

**Fracaso: Muerte o Arresto**

'Sin presiones, si fracasas en tu primer misión no hay problema solo morirás o estarás preso con varios dispuestos a hacerte su perra en prisión.' Pensé de forma sarcástica con algo de ira hasta que mi mente fue obligada a calmarse. Antes de salir del callejón me asegure de sellar a Rebellion en su forma de collar y camine por las calles de San Francisco. Yo creí que Nueva York era la ciudad más bulliciosa de Estados Unidos por como las películas solían mostrarla, pero San Francisco no se quedaba atrás. Cuando llegue a una gran avenida había centenares de personas moviéndose de acá para allá de forma frenética.

'Ok, vamos a caminar sin chocar con nadie y evitar llamar la atención.' Pensé internándome en el mar de gente para llevar acabo el objetivo de mi misión. Lo de no chocarme con nadie iba bastante bien pero pude notar como varios me observaban detenidamente como si nunca hubiesen visto nada igual en sus vidas. 'Vamos gente, soy solo un tipo con un físico impresionante y una cabellera plateada bastante envidiable, nada fuera de lo común.' Quise reír ante ese pensamiento pero una notificación me hizo callar.

**Punto de Interés Encontrado: Banco de Inversiones (20 EXP)**

Mire hacia el frente y pude ver un edificio muy elegante con ventanas pulidas, gente entrando sin parar y muchas oficinas. 'Ok, uno menos y vino con experiencia. Me pregunto cuántos serán necesarios para subir de nivel.' Seguí caminando por la ciudad ignorando las continuas miradas que seguía recibiendo.

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

Mi exploración me hizo arribar a un enorme parque natural lleno de árboles, lagos, infinidad de diversas plantas y podía sentirse una abundante paz.

**Punto de Interés Encontrado: Parque De Vida (30 EXP)**

'Ah interesante, la experiencia obtenida va variando según el sitio que encuentre.' Una notificación apareció ni bien hice ese análisis.

**Debido a tu pensamiento lógico tu Sabiduría sube 1**

Decidí no hacer ningún comentario sobre eso y me contente con tener un punto más en un atributo antes de irme de ese sitio. Ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde y las calles ya no estaban tan llenas de gente como antes por lo que pude caminar con tranquilidad.

Cuando llegue a un camino peatonal vi una gran cantidad de puestos callejeros donde se vendían una gran variedad de objetos variados.

**Punto de Interés Encontrado: Feria Callejera (40 EXP)**

'Vamos maldita sea, casi 100 puntos de EXP y todavía no salgo del nivel 1.' Me queje en mi cabeza mientras recorría el lugar para observar los distintos tipos de mercadería que se vendían en esa zona. Pasando por un puesto de electrodomésticos usados y un mercader de artesanías manuales que quiso regalarme una escultura de Batman peleando contra un maleante, me topé con un local que vendía prendas de vestir. Estaba viendo que ropas estaban en venta y mis ojos se posaron en un par de guantes de motociclista con los dedos descubiertos.

"Observar." Dije en un susurro.

**Guantes de Cazador (Objeto Raro)**

**Destreza: 20, Defensa: 15, Bonificación de daño cuerpo a cuerpo (+20), Bonificación de daño con espada (+40)**

'¡¿Qué carajo es esto?!' No podía creer que apenas en mi primer día haya encontrado un objeto raro y además que otorgara tantas ventajas al usuario. Debía tener esos guantes de inmediato. Note que mi habilidad de Observar me permitió ver el precio que la prenda tenía en ese puesto.

**Precio: 200$**

'¡Mierda!' Quería gritar de frustración al ver que no tendría ese objeto en el futuro próximo y me dispuse a seguir explorando a la vez que ideaba algún plan para comenzar a generar ingresos. Tal vez trabajar en un bar como camarero, cocinero en un restaurante de comida rápida, hacer algún acto callejero. Las posibilidades abundaban. 'Nadie te contratara sino posees documentos idiota.' Me dije al recordar que supuestamente yo recién aparecí en este mundo y por lo tanto no habría registros míos para constatar mi identidad.

Antes de centrarme en idear como demonios iba a forjarme unos antecedentes ficticios, un enorme disturbio se desato del otro lado de la Feria Callejera que hizo a la gente empezar a gritar de terror a la vez que empezaban a abandonar la zona de forma despavorida. Yo me mantuve quieto mientras veía a lo lejos como unas imponentes llamas se encendían a la distancia y comenzaban a quemar todo lo que tuviesen cerca.

'¿Sera alguien con poderes o un simple incendio nada más?' Pensé e inmediatamente una notificación apareció.

**Misión Especial Adquirida**

**Disturbios Ígneos**

**1er Objetivo: Neutraliza a la amenaza antes del límite de tiempo (30:00)**

**2do Objetivo: ?**

**Recompensa 1er Objetivo: 100 EXP, 200$, +500 Reputacion con DPSF**

**Recompensa 2do Objetivo: ?**

**Fracaso: -1000 Reputacion con DPSF**

'Genial, hay sistema de reputación en esta versión del Gamer.' Pensé al leer que podría ganar o perder puntos con lo que seguramente era la policía de la ciudad. Este momento era crucial, al tratarse de un evento especial no tenía la obligación de ir a cumplirlo y por lo tanto no recibiría penalización alguna sino aceptaba. Pero los beneficios eran muy tentadores, un gran aumento de EXP junto con dinero que seguro me vendría bien por unos días. 'Al demonio, yo decidí tomar riesgos al elegir este lugar y no me echare para atrás.' Me dije aceptando la misión especial. Antes de saltar a la acción pensé en algo muy importante.

'Mi identidad.' No podía saltar a la acción así como si nada. Si lograban captar mi cara en cámaras durante mis acciones me sería imposible andar por la calle. Observando los puestos de venta vacíos vi uno que tenía varias prendas y accesorios. Me acerque para tomar una máscara de plástico negra que se asemejaba un poco a la usada por Daredevil en Marvel. 'Apropiado.' Pensé con algo de gracia a la vez que el accesorio se desvaneció en una lluvia de luces.

'Inventario'. El objeto se hallaba en uno de los múltiples casilleros. 'Bastante practico.' Dicho eso tome una sudadera negra con una capucha lo suficientemente grande para cubrir mi cabeza, unos pantalones de ejercicio azul oscuro y, aprovechando la situación, tome los guantes que había visto antes.

**Tomaste objetos sin pagar por ellos.**

**Tienes un plazo de tiempo para devolverlos o pagar por ellos antes de que sufras una penalización karmica.**

**Tiempo: (02:30:00)**

'Bien, después arreglamos esto.' Dicho eso me dirigí rápido a un sitio fuera de la calle donde no me viera nadie para realizar un cambio de equipo. Cambie los objetos equipados con suma facilidad y pude ver que lo único visible de mi cara era solo mi boca. 'Esto será suficiente.' Luego fui hacia la zona del desastre.

**Momentos Después: Plaza Peatonal**

En medio de la plaza se encontraba un sujeto vestido con un traje corporal negro dejando visible solo su cabeza, unas llamas se hallaban encendidas en su espalda como si de alas se tratasen y estas lo cubrían contra la lluvia de proyectiles que los policías a su alrededor le disparaban.

"Maldita sea." Dijo el que parecía ser el oficial de más rango entre los policías al ver como las balas no lograban pasar a través de las construcciones de fuego. "¿De qué mierda están hechas esas cosas?" Dijo frustrado antes de intentar recargar su arma solo para cubrirse tras su vehículo cuando un grito se escuchó.

"¡Déjenme en paz bastardos!" Tras ese grito el sujeto hizo que las alas ígneas chocasen entre ellas causando un estallido de fuego. La mayoría de los oficiales salieron despedidos contra los edificios cercanos, algunos con quemaduras mientras que otros quedaron inconscientes, los vehículos quedaron en su sitio debido al peso pero eso ocasiono que se empezaran a derretir debido al intenso calor del ataque. Todo eso lo presencie desde la azotea del edificio frente al cual sucedía el combate.

"Observar." Al usar nuevamente la habilidad recibí la notificación de que esta subió de nivel junto con la información del súper humano.

**Jeremy Steels**

**NIV: 4**

**PS: 400/400**

**PM: 250/400**

**PE: 150/400**

**(Antiguamente empleado de un laboratorio de experimentación genética, fue sujeto de pruebas de un proyecto de ingeniería súper-humana con la promesa de recibir la ayuda economía suficiente para ayudar a su familia)**

'Eso es bastante información, supongo que se debe al aumento de nivel de la habilidad Observar.' Pensé y vi que este sujeto sería difícil ya que tenía tres niveles más que yo junto con la habilidad de crear explosiones ígneas. No pude permitirme idear un plan ya que el oficial que había quedado en el sitio intento abatirlo nuevamente con su arma pero fue inútil. Jeremy, soltando un gruñido de molestia, hizo que una de las alas en su espalda tomase de la ropa al oficial y este empezó a gritar de dolor. 'Supongo que es tiempo de actuar.' Me dije antes de hacer mi entrada.

"¡Hey idiota, mejor baja a ese oficial y apágate antes de que te meta un palo por el culo y te use como antorcha!" Grite mientras apuntaba con mi dedo hacia Jeremy. El meta-humano y su rehén observaron hacia la azotea del edificio con confusión mientras una notificación aparecía.

**Habilidad Creada por Acción Especial**

**Provocar NIV 1**

**Permite al usuario enfadar a su oponente causando que este se desconcentre**

**(Bonificación de Ataque 20%, -10% de Precisión en sus ataques)**

"¿Justo ahora tiene que saltarme un mensaje?" Me queje quitando la notificación para ver como el sujeto arrojaba al oficial lejos de su posición y me arrojaba una bola de fuego con sus manos. Reaccionando ante el súbito ataque, di un salto hacia el suelo y me sorprendí al caer sin ningún problema desde una altura de 5m.

"¿Quién eres? Seguramente un estúpido imitando a esos locos con trajes que se hacen llamar héroes ¿no?" Pregunto con molestia el joven a la vez que enviaba una de sus alas en forma de lanza contra mí. Estaba dispuesto a esquivarla pero un quejido a mis espaldas me hizo darme cuenta que uno de los oficiales heridos estaba detrás de mí, si esquivaba el ataque ese sujeto no iba a vivir por mucho tiempo. Sin pensarlo, sujete el collar en mi cuello mientras veía el ataque venir.

"¡Rebellion!" Un chirrido metálico se escuchó cuando el resplandor de liberación apareció y este se desvaneció lentamente para mostrar el brazo de fuego siendo detenido por el lado plano de mi espada. Jeremy estaba boquiabierto ante lo que acababa de pasar pero eso cambio a rabia.

"No me vas a detener, mis llamas pueden derretir el acero así que solo compraste segundos." Dijo haciendo que su ataque empuje contra mi guardia pero el acero no daba indicios de estar recibiendo calor alguno.

"¿Tus flamas van a arder con la misma intensidad que el fuego infernal?" Pregunte seriamente y observe el estado de mi oponente.

**PM: 200/400**

**PE: 150/400**

Al darse cuenta que mi arma parecía no ceder ante su ataque, Jeremy se preparó para lanzar una bola de fuego pero no iba a permitirlo. Usando mi fuerza sobrehumana, hice que la lanza de fuego retrocediera empujándola con la hoja de Rebellion e inmediatamente intente uno de mis ataques favoritos.

'Por favor sistema Gamer que esto resulte'. Pensé apuntando el filo directamente a mi oponente y dando un salto hacia adelante arrojando una poderosa estocada.

"¡Stinger!" Grite deslizándome sobre el suelo y el meta-humano se cubrió usando sus llamas. La punta de la espada impacto contra las alas de fuego, detuvieron la hoja de cortar a su usuario pero no pudieron resistir el impulso de fuerza que mi ataque cargaba. Jeremy salió despedido contra uno de los edificios cercanos, su cuerpo quedo incrustado en una pared de ladrillos.

**Técnica de Espada Aprendida**

**Stinger NIV 1**

**Lanza una poderosa estocada contra un enemigo lejano**

**Daño: 10 (Bonificación de Ataque por cada punto de Fuerza)**

**Distancia MAX: 1M**

**Coste de PM: 15**

'Genial, tuve suerte que eso resultara.' Pensé al ver como Jeremy se desplomaba contra el suelo de rodillas aparentemente aturdido. Aprovechando el momento le hable al oficial que todavía estaba consciente.

"Señor, saque a sus hombres de aquí. Saldrán heridos si este combate sigue escalando." EL oficial, quien había estado observando la pelea incrédulo, me dedico una mirada curiosa pero asintió.

"De acuerdo chico, pero no creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada." Dijo el hombre seriamente y solo me limite a asentir.

"Me asegurare de mantener su atención en mi para que pueda ayudar a sus hombres." Le dije preparándome para seguir cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro.

"¿Cómo debo llamarte?" Me pregunto y yo no pude evitar pensar en un nombre específico.

"Llámeme Devil." Le dije y vi como Jeremy se ponía de pie mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca. "Debo irme, cuídese." Al alejarme del oficial, quien esperaba que fuese mi aliado en la fuerza de policía, observe el estado de mi oponente.

**PS: 300/400**

**PM: 50/400**

**PE: 100/400 **

'De acuerdo al daño de la técnica y la bonificación de daño que recibe por mis puntos de fuerza debí haberle quitado 30 de salud pero parece que el daño al chocar contra el muro fue de 70.' Pensé a ver cuánto le quedaba de salud. Su mana había sido reducido bastante y fue tras usar sus alas de fuego.

"Hijo de puta, te voy a incinerar." Dijo Jeremy preparado dos bolas de fuego y este las arrojo contra mí. Empuñando a Rebellion con fuerza corrí hacia adelante para cortar los ataques. Las llamas fueron absorbidas en la hoja de la espada haciendo que esta fuese cubierta de llamas. Ignorando eso para después, me dispuse a acercarme a mi oponente para concluir la pelea cuando vi que se preparaba para causar uno de sus ataques de área. "Veamos si logras resistir el calor." Dijo ya con un cansancio extremo en su cuerpo.

'Maldición, va a destruir todo si hace eso.' Dije con frustración sabiendo que no iba a llegar a tiempo para evitar eso, en un impulso de instinto arroje a Rebellion contra una de las extremidades de fuego. Jeremy fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo debido a su cansancio e ira y no pudo evitar que la espada atravesara una de sus alas clavándola contra el muro de ladrillos. Rebellion, envuelta en llamas, empezó a absorber el fuego hasta que el meta-humano perdió la capacidad de manifestarlo debido a que su mana había llegado a 0. Completamente agotado e indefenso, Jeremy intento correr pero mi puño contra su cara junto con mi mano en su cuello lo mantuvieron en su sitio.

"Fin del camino." Le dije retirando a Rebellion del muro para ver como el acero estaba cubierto de fuego.

**Nuevo Poder del Arma Eterna Desbloqueado**

**Hoja Ígnea Nivel 1**

**A través del uso de tu Mana o el de tus enemigos eres capaz de cubrir tu arma con las llamas del Inframundo **

**Daño: 25 (+5 Por cada minuto que las llamas estén activas)**

**Coste PM: 15 Por Minuto**

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al saber que tenía una habilidad tan genial como esa. 'Voy a gritar Brisingr cada vez que la active.' Pensé recordando como el tercer libro de una de mis sagas favoritas se llamaba así.

"¿De qué te ríes idiota?" Pregunto mi oponente tratando de liberarse de mi agarre pero ya no tenía fuerzas. "Lo único que le faltaba a esta ciudad es uno de esos fenómenos con poderes como los hay en Nueva York, Gótica y Metrópolis." Dijo con aparente ira hacia los que poseían habilidades sobrehumanas.

"De no haber estado yo aquí hubieses lastimado a mucha gente, heriste de gravedad a oficiales de policía que solo cumplían su trabajo de proteger a los civiles. Es hora de que te encierren." Una vez que dije eso pude ver como la expresión de Jeremy cambiaba de enojo a miedo.

"No sabes lo que me harán si dejas que me lleven, la policía me meterá en una celda pero eso no evitara que esos hijos de perra vengan a buscarme y terminen lo que empezaron conmigo." Pude ver que el sujeto estaba aterrado ante lo que implicaba ser llevado por los policías, sus palabras me hicieron recordar lo que leí sobre el en su descripción. Una organización bastante importante estaba detrás de sus poderes y me parece que harían lo necesario para recuperar a su sujeto de pruebas.

**Decisión Dividida**

**Entregar a Jeremy a las autoridades**

**Ayudar a Jeremy a huir de sus captores**

'Maldición, siempre odie estos momentos.' La última opción parecía la correcta ya que estaría evitando la posible muerte o tortura del meta-humano a base de los experimentos que harían con él. Por el otro lado, si lo ayudaba a escapar luego de todo el daño que Jeremy había causado eso me convertiría en enemigo de la policía y no necesitaba la fuerza policiaca de San Francisco sobre mi trasero.

"Lo siento Jer." Le dije dándole un golpe directo en el estómago. No pudo resistir al no quedarle nada de energía y cayo inconsciente en mis brazos. Una vez que el combate termino selle a Rebellion en su forma de collar y cargue a mi oponente hacia un grupo de policías que acababa de llegar junto a un grupo de paramédicos para socorrer a los heridos.

"¡Quieto ahí, deja al terrorista y levanta las manos!" Ordenaron en conjunto los recién llegados oficiales apuntando sus armas hacia mí al verme acercándome hacia ellos.

**Misión Especial Cumplida**

**1er Objetivo Cumplido: Neutraliza la amenaza **

**2do Objetivo Cumplido: Usa Observación en Jeremy y descubre su historia. **

**1era Recompensa: 100 EXP, 200$, +500 Reputacion con DPSF**

**2da Recompensa: 200 EXP, 300$, 1 Punto de Mejora.**

'Wow, a eso llamo una buena recompensa.' 500 dólares, un buen aumento de experiencia y 1 punto de mejora para desbloquear una ventaja me pareció demasiado. Una alerta se escuchó varias veces antes de un nuevo mensaje.

**Nivel incrementado en 2**

**Nivel 3**

**Puntos de Estadística Obtenidos: 10**

No pude detenerme a admirar mi nuevo estado cuando nuevamente el grito de los oficiales me hizo darme cuenta de mi situación.

"Tranquilos chicos, estoy de su lado en esto." Dije tratando de calmarlos. "Menuda ayuda son los puntos de reputación que conseguí." Pensé sarcásticamente y antes de que los policías dijeran algo más un rostro familiar apareció.

"Guarden esas cosas estúpidos, de no ser por el estaríamos calcinados." Dijo el oficial de mayor rango con quien hable y le di mi nombre. Una vez que los policías bajaron las armas, el hombre se dirigió a mí. "Devil ¿no? Muchas gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo de forma sincera y extendiéndome una mano. Unos policías vinieron a llevarse al inconsciente Jeremy bajo custodia lo que me permitió estrechar su mano.

"No hay problema oficial, solo quise dar una mano." Dije de forma relajada pero debajo estaba nervioso tras la batalla.

"Soy el sargento Smith, que no se te olvide." Dijo de forma seria el hombre y yo me puse firme.

"Señor, sí señor." El sargento me dedico un asentimiento mientras veía como llevaban al derrotado meta-humano bajo custodia. Volteo nuevamente hacia mí para seguir la charla pero vio que había desaparecido. Había aprovechado el momento de distracción para escabullirme hacia los puestos de venta y, abriendo mi inventario para extraer el dinero de las recompensas, pague por los objetos que había tomado.

Subí de un salto a la azotea de uno de los edificios alrededor de la Feria para ver cómo se llevaban a Jeremy en un camión blindado, observe como el vehículo fue abandonando la zona directamente hacia la estación de policía.

"Me asegurare que esos hijos de perra no te lleven si intentan alto contra ti." Dije por lo bajo.

**Nueva Misión Principal **

**Guardián de la Llama**

**Objetivo: Vigila la comisaria de San Francisco durante la noche**

**Tiempo hasta que inicie la misión: (03:30:00)**

**Recompensa: ?**

'Perfecto, será mejor que cumpla mi primer misión principal así no dejo anda pendiente.' Dicho eso abandone el sitio comercial saltando entre las azoteas de los edificios usando mi fuerza. Pude jurar que sentía a alguien observarme mientras me movía por la ciudad, vestido todavía en mi traje improvisado de Devil, pero lo atribuí a paranoia e ignore esa sensación.

**Nuevo Punto de Interés Descubierto: Biblioteca Central (30 EXP)**

'Aquí vendré bastante sin duda.' Me dije al ver un edificio de diseño antiguo con tres inmensos ventanales y grandes escaleras blancas. Si algo recordaba del comic del Gamer es que el protagonista era capaz de aprender infinidad de técnicas u oficios con tan solo usar libros que explicasen los procedimientos.

**Misión Secundaria Adquirida**

**Conocimiento es Poder **

**Objetivo: Absorbe los conocimientos de 10 libros **

**Recompensa: 40 EXP por cada libro utilizado, Titulo. **

'Agendare esa para más adelante.' Me dije y antes de seguir con la búsqueda de puntos de interés escuche el sonido de una alarma junto con el de disparos a unas cuantas calles de mi posición.

"Tengo que cumplir el papel de héroe local me parece." Dije con seriedad corriendo hacia el sitio donde un enfrentamiento armado estaba desarrollándose. Tras varios saltos y azoteas recorridas llegue a la zona de conflicto. Un grupo de 4 asaltantes había entrado en una joyería, los civiles se encontraban detrás del mostrador para evitar que las balas los alcanzaran. La policía rodeo la tienda con sus autos para usarlos para cubrirse. "Sera mejor que interfiera." Me dije y baje a la calle de un salto. Empuñe a Rebellion transformando mi collar, lo que obviamente alerto a todo el mundo de mi presencia en el sitio, para correr directamente hacia los 4 criminales.

"Es uno de esos fenómenos con poderes." Dijo uno con una Uzi en la mano.

"¡Llénenlo de plomo!" Dijo otro cargando una ametralladora. Las balas no tardaron en ser disparadas contra mi e hice gala de uno de los movimientos de Vergil moví a Rebellion como si se tratase de una hélice lo que me permitió evitar ser acribillado por los proyectiles. Como era mi primera vez al hacer esa técnica no fue infalible y algunas balas impactaron contra mi cuerpo. El dolor no fue tan intenso como lo esperaba antes de irse rápidamente, los atacantes habían usado todas sus balas contra mí antes de quedarse congelados al ver como logre desviar la mayoría de sus balas con solo mi espada.

"Es un monstruo." Dijo uno con una pistola automática y uno que parecía ser el líder dijo de forma nerviosa.

"Pero logramos herirlo así que no es invencible." Estaba a punto de recargar el rifle automático que tenía en sus manos cuando me puse en acción. En solo dos segundos logre ponerme cerca del que tenía la Uzi y lo golpee con el lado ancho de la hoja arrojándolo contra una estantería. Había quedado noqueado antes de tocar el suelo. El que llevaba la ametralladora intento golpearme con la culata pero lo patee con tal fuerza que salió despedido hacia la calle un par de metros hasta que chocó contra una patrulla. Un sujeto con una pistola automática apunto directamente a mi cabeza pero con un rápido movimiento de Rebellion logre cortar el arma en dos, no paso más de un segundo antes de que lo pusiera a dormir de un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡Quieto ahí hijo de puta!" Maldije al escuchar el sonido de un arma cargándose y voltee para ver al líder apuntar su rifle de asalto hacia mí. "Suelta esa cosa antes de que llene de plomo a esta perra." Sentí la ira arder en mi interior al ver como ese bastardo tenia sujeta a una mujer joven cerca de los 20 al parecer vestida con una camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir. Ver su cara llena de miedo, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, causo detener mi ataque. Si cumplía la orden del criminal lo más seguro era que me llenaría de plomo, una idea paso por mi cabeza y la puse en práctica.

"Como quieras." Le dije en un tono serio aparentando la derrota. En lugar de arrojar la espada al suelo, decidí sellarla causando el característico resplandor al hacer el cambio de forma. El líder quedo cegado solo unos dos segundos pero para mí fueron suficientes. Use la agilidad superior de mi cuerpo para terminar frente a mi oponente y le aseste un poderoso golpe a la cabeza, uno solo basto para apartarla de la mujer, otro al estómago hizo que soltara su arma, un agarre junto con un lanzamiento hacia el exterior termino todo.

Los policías no tardaron en caer sobre el caído delincuente para arrestarlo, yo observe a la mujer asustada verme con una expresión de asombro antes de que esta se abalanzara sobre mí en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, gracias al cielo que estabas aquí." Dijo la chica y yo no pude evitar sentirme algo nervioso por la súbita acción. Mi mente no tardo en relajarse e hice lo único lógico que se me ocurrió, devolver el gesto con suavidad.

"No te preocupes, ya está todo bien." Le dije y mire a los demás civiles para asegurarme que estuviesen bien, estaban algo golpeados pero no parecían tener nada grave y me dedicaron un gesto con la cabeza para agradecer mi ayuda. "Los oficiales se encargaran de ayudarlos, yo me retirare." Solté a la joven tras decir eso para disponerme a salir de ahí.

"Espera." Me detuve al escuchar la petición de la mujer. "¿Quién eres?" Yo le dedique una sonrisa.

"Pueden llamarme Devil." Salí de la joyería para subir de un salto a la azotea del edificio frente a mí antes que los oficiales se acercaran. Cuando me aleje unos cuantos metros una notificación sonó.

**Evento Completado**

**Asalto en Comercio**

**Criminales Abatidos: 4**

**Recompensa: 10 EXP x 4, 25$ x4**

**Rehenes Rescatados 5**

**Recompensa: 10 EXP x 5, 20 x 5 Karma Positivo**

**500P de Reputación Ciudad de San Francisco **

**Eventos Aleatorios Desbloqueados**

"Bastante información." Dije recolectando el dinero de recompensa y vi que tenía unos 300$ en mi inventario, observe que aún no me había equipado los guantes que había encontrado en la feria y lo hice al salir del menú de equipo. Las piezas aparecieron en mis manos tras un brillo. "Genial."

**Nivel Incrementado en 1**

**Nivel 4 **

**Puntos de Estadística Obtenidos: 5**

"Mucho mejor si señor." Dije a la vez que mi cuerpo se recuperaba milagrosamente de las heridas de bala ocasionadas en mi enfrentamiento previo. "Sera mejor que trabaje en mi defensa contra balas." Pensé abriendo el resto de notificaciones previas que no pude estudiar en medio del combate.

**Técnica de Espada Aprendida**

**Steel Wall Niv 1**

**Con una maniobra giratoria de tu espada frente a enemigos armados eres capaz de evitar que las balas te toquen y puedes devolver el fuego.**

**Límite de Enemigos: 2**

**Probabilidad de Devolver el Fuego: 20%**

**Nueva Habilidad Aprendida**

**Resistencia Física Niv 1**

**Por medio de la experiencia física tu cuerpo se endurece para soportar el dolor**

**Reducción de Daño: 10%**

"Bueno, es necesario sufrir dolor para soportarlo más adelante." Dije con gracia y cerré las ventanas de notificación para revisar la hoja de atributos. "Tengo 15 puntos para gastar, vemos que podemos mejorar."

El daño y resto de los atributos físicos no necesitaban mejoras por el momento, decidí agregarle 5 puntos a Inteligencia para aumentar el mana además de volverme más perceptivo respecto a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. 5 puntos a Vitalidad así mi salud incrementaba un poco ya que seguramente había caído en casi cero tras los impactos de bala; 5 puntos quedaban para la última mejora. Sabiduría o Suerte eran mis opciones, la primera había incrementado en 1 por una bonificación tras pensar lógicamente y lo único que estaba en necesidad de evolucionar era mi suerte.

Una vez que termine de gastar los puntos me di cuenta que había un icono parpadeante en mi menú de interacción. Por curiosidad lo abrí y me encontré con un indicador pintado de azul en un extremo a la vez de rojo en el otro.

**Medidor de Karma**

**Estado Karmico: Positivo **

**Nivel: Guardián**

**Has iniciado los pasos en la senda del Héroe, tus acciones serán bien vistas por aquellos que luchan por el bien. **

"Siento que estoy en una plagiada versión de Infamous." Dije al aire antes de cerrar el menú y chequear cuanto tiempo quedaba antes de la misión nocturna.

**(02:30:00)**

El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, al ver que había pasado 1 hora me dispuse a seguir explorando la ciudad para descubrir aunque sea dos puntos de interés más. Tras muchas azoteas y muchas carreras por la zona arribe a un interesante sitio.

**Punto de Interés Encontrado: Descanso del Viajero (20 EXP)**

Lo que parecía ser un hotel barato apareció frente a mí tras llegar a un barrio bastante antiguo de la ciudad. El exterior se veía algo viejo pero en mi opinión le daba un toque artístico, queriendo probar algo descendí a un callejón y cambie mi "traje" de Devil por el atuendo inicial con el que llegue a este sitio. Caminando hacia la entrada, pase por la puerta principal para ser recibido por una joven de unos 19 años. Llevaba el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, era lacio y tenía tintura azulada, su piel era blanca como la leche. Estaba vestida con una blusa azul oscuro bajo la cual tenía una camisa blanca que no hacía nada por ocultar su esbelta figura, tenía unos pechos copa C, llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y estaba leyendo una novela.

Un problema mío, que me traje de mi mundo, empezó a surgir al ver a quien era obviamente la recepcionista. Yo me pongo demasiado nervioso al tratar de hablar con chicas a las que encuentro atractivas y estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

'Vamos hombre, eres un hibrido con sangre demoniaca corriendo en tus venas. Peleaste contra un meta-humano de fuego y ganaste en tu primer día aquí, frustraste un robo al vencer a 4 criminales armados con nada más que tu espada. Una chica, por más hermosa que sea, no es problema.' Me dije a mi mismo a la vez que el poder del Gamer me relajaba.

"Disculpa, quería preguntar algo." Dije para llamar la atención de la joven. Esta se vio algo molesta de que alguien la interrumpiera en medio de su lectura, al parecer no recibían muchos visitantes por este lugar y aparto la vista de su libro para fijarse en mí. Su mirada cambio en un instante.

"Oh hola, perdón si no me di cuenta que habías entrado." Dijo con timidez dejando el libro de lado no sin antes marcar la página para enfocarse en mí. "¿Qué se te ofrece?" Dijo la joven y yo no pude evitar usar "Observar" en ella.

**Caroline Christine Chambers**

**Niv 5**

**Especie: Humana**

**Una joven con un pasado envuelto en misterio, perdió a sus padres en extrañas circunstancias cuando era pequeña y solo tiene a su abuela quien es dueña del Descanso donde ella trabaja**

**Ella siente curiosidad por saber quién eres a la vez que algo de vergüenza al admitir que eres muy atractivo.**

'Eso es nuevo, supongo que ahora puedo saber cómo se sienten las personas respecto a mí. Hablando de una gran invasión a la privacidad.' Una cosa que me llamo la atención fue su alto nivel a comparación de las demás personas, otra la información respecto a su misterioso pasado; y por último el nombre que sonaba exactamente igual al alter ego de un futuro héroe. 'Cuélguenme del Diario Planeta si esta chica no posee alguna habilidad especial.' Pensé dedicándole una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, yo también suelo enfrascarme mucho en un libro si este me parece muy bueno." Le dije para mostrarle que no me importaba su distracción. Conseguí que sus mejillas se ruborizaran mientras veía como sus dedos tamborileaban entre ellos. "Quería saber si tenían cuartos disponibles y cuanto me costaría rentar uno." Le dije. Caroline asintió antes de sacar un libro forrado en cuero de debajo de su escritorio que dejo frente a mí, la joven lo abrió hojeando varias páginas marcadas de huéspedes que ya se habían quedado o se estaban quedando de momento para llegar a una sin marcar.

"Necesito que escribas tus datos aquí para poder registrarte antes de darte tu llave, la noche cuesta 25$, un día entero 50$. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?" Pregunto Carol, decidí llamarla así en mi cabeza, mientras veía como yo llenaba los espacios. Solo me limite a poner mi nombre y apellido, mi edad, y de donde venía.

"Planeo quedarme un tiempo, puedo pagarte 4 días. "Le dije aprovechando que ella estaba distraída leyendo lo que había escrito para extraer 200$ de mi inventario. Ella se vio feliz al ver que tenía una edad cercana a la suya. Al ver el dinero sobre la mesa ella lo tomo para guardarlo e inmediatamente me dio una llave oxidada con una etiqueta atada; habitación 302.

"¿Eres un viajero acaso? "Pregunto Carol con sincera curiosidad. Ante su pregunta me limite a sonreírle levemente.

"¿Deseas conocerme? Debí haberte causado una gran impresión." Una notificación salto frente a mí

**Habilidad Desbloqueada**

**Coquetear Niv 1**

**El arte de charlar con el sexo opuesto en busca de una profunda conexión o solo una aventura efímera.**

**Probabilidad de seducir: 10% (Incremento de 1% por cada punto extra de Suerte que poseas)**

'Ok, no sé qué decir ante esto.'Pensé de forma sarcástica, no era mi intención coquetear solo quería hacer una broma. La chica cambio el color de su rostro a rojo ante mis palabras, pude ver como entrelazaba sus manos de forma nerviosa a la vez que no me veía a los ojos.

"Es que me diste curiosidad ya que tienes casi mi edad y parece que estas viajando solo si estás aquí buscando donde dormir." Dijo Carol. Ella parecía sentirse insegura al dirigirse hacia mí. "Perdona si pregunte algo indebido, a veces hablo sin pensar." Yo solo reí un poco y vi que su rostro adquirió una mirada de tristeza porque seguramente creía que me estaba burlando de ella.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada." Le dije colocando mi mano encima de las suyas. El rubor se volvió más intenso en su rostro. "Si, estoy viajando por el momento. Vi este lugar caminando por esta zona y me pareció bastante pintoresco." No sé porque hice lo que hice a continuación pero seguí un impulso. "Debo decir que, después de charlar un poco contigo y ver lo interesante que eres, tome la decisión correcta." Pude sentir como sus manos se tensaron tras escuchar esas palabras, por un breve instante sus dedos sujetaron mi mano en forma afectuosa para después soltarla.

"¿Crees que soy interesante?" Pregunto la joven con genuino interés por saber la respuesta que saldría de mi boca. Este era un momento verdaderamente surreal para mí, no digo que renacer en el Universo DC y tener los poderes de un personaje de videojuego que yo pude elegir no cuente como irreal, pero el hecho de que una chica tan atractiva como ella se fijara en mi tan solo unos minutos de haber hablado era increíble.

"Desde luego." Luche para que no se notara que mis nervios amenazaban con hacerme temblar. "Así como tú quieres conocerme, a mí me encantaría saber más de ti. Por ejemplo tu nombre." La joven sonrió un poco tras oír mi petición antes de contestar.

"Caroline Chambers, un gusto conocerte Nathaniel Grayman." Dijo Carol tratando de no aparentar que se moría de nervios. Yo, ya metido en un papel de galán, tome una de sus manos para besar la suave piel de la chica.

"El placer es todo mío Carol." Ella asintió sin hacer ademan de retirar su mano de mi agarre. "¿Desde hace mucho trabajas aquí?" Le pregunte a pesar de ya saber sobre su pasado.

"Vivo aquí en realidad, mi abuela es la dueña de este edificio pero yo me encargo de recibir a los visitantes desde hace un tiempo." Dijo la joven con una sonrisa seguramente por mi deseo de saber más sobre ella. "¿Planeas quedarte mucho tiempo en la ciudad?" Ante esa pregunta no pude resistirme de jugar un poco.

"¿Temes que me vaya antes de que puedas invitarme a salir?" Una vez que esas palabras alcanzaron a la joven esta empezó a tartamudear por los nervios que le había generado.

"E-es que yo n-no conozco a mucha gente de mi edad por aquí y parece que tu compartes mi interés por la lectura además de que me pareces interesante y no quería arriesgarme a preguntar por temor a que pienses que soy rara." Yo tarde en entender lo que sucedía, al parecer había logrado captar la atención de esta bella chica gracias a la nueva vida que obtuve.

'De haber sabido que me iría tan bien hubiera muerto antes.' Pensé solo para sacudir la cabeza ante ese tonto pensamiento. "No, para nada. Me gustaría conocer un poco la ciudad ya que llegue aquí hace poco. Tener a alguien tan interesante como tu como guía sería una experiencia inolvidable." Eso fue todo lo basto para que ella se calmara y mostrara una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Estaría libre dentro de un par de horas si quieres salir y recorrer la ciudad ahora." Dijo Carol, yo quería decir 'por supuesto que quiero, estaría loco para decir que no'. Pero aun tenía una misión principal en curso que ocurriría dentro de 2 horas según el reloj.

"Tengo que hacer algo en la ciudad dentro de unas horas, podríamos hacerlo mañana." Le dije, un leve rastro de decepción recorrió sus delicadas y hermosas facciones al ver que no podría salir conmigo ahora. Pero la promesa de una cita mañana la hizo relajarse un poco.

"De acuerdo, pero más te vale no dejarme plantada." Dijo Carol de forma seria a lo que yo respondí llevando una mano al pecho en señal de promesa.

"Jamás dejaría esperando a tan bella señorita." Mi comentario arruino la fachada de seriedad de la joven al hacerla sonrojar al llamarla bella. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Carol salió de detrás del mostrador para caminar directo a unas escaleras ubicadas a la derecha del recibidor. Ella volteo para verme.

"¿Vas a subir conmigo para mostrarte donde dormirás o no?" Yo quede un momento en silencio para después volver a realidad.

"¿Es correcto dejar tu puesto en horario de trabajo?" Le pregunte con algo de gracia a lo que ella hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

"A estas horas es raro que alguien atraviese esa puerta, además sino puedo darte un recorrido por la ciudad hoy al menos déjame guiarte por el edificio." No pude evitar reírme ante esas palabras mientras decidí subir junto a mi nueva casera hacia mi primer hogar en este mundo.

"Carol, si querías pasar más tiempo conmigo no tenías que disfrazarlo como la necesidad de mostrarme el lugar." Trate de evitar reírme ante el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"C-cállate." Fue lo único que logro decir mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y caminamos unos momentos por un pasillo con varias puertas numeradas hasta que llegamos al cuarto marcado en la llave. Carol hizo un gesto para darme la bienvenida a mi casa, yo hice una reverencia para agradecerle antes de abrir la puerta para encontrarme un espacio bastante acogedor. Se trataba de un departamento pequeño con la sala de estar pegada a la cocina, una puerta abierta en el lado izquierdo de un pasillo daba al baño mientras que una puerta cerrada al final seguro daba entrada al dormitorio.

"Bastante acogedor, me gusta mucho la verdad." Le dije a la joven haciendo que esta sonría y ella se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo quede algo impactado por el gesto mientras que ella solo me sonrió.

"Me alegra saber eso, un gusto conocerte y aguardare a nuestra salida de mañana. Si necesitas algo solo acércate a recepción." Dicho eso Carol se fue para dejarme solo en mi nuevo hogar.

Antes de ponerme a explorar múltiples mensajes aparecieron a la vez.

**Misión Principal Completada**

**Nuevo Comienzo**

**1er Objetivo Completo: Explora la ciudad en busca de Puntos de Interés**

**2do Objetivo Completo: Encuentra un lugar para refugiarte.**

**1era Recompensa: 100 EXP, 100$**

**2da Recompensa: 200 EXP, 1 Punto de Mejora**

**Evento Especial Encontrado**

**Conexión Misteriosa**

**Objetivo: Sal con Caroline Chambers y trata de averiguar más sobre su misterioso pasado**

**Recompensa: ?**

"Wow, esto no parece una experiencia de nivel muy difícil." Dije al aire al ver la cantidad de experiencia que recibí por mis primeras misiones y el tema de los 2 puntos de mejora que me dieron. Aun tenía que averiguar de qué se trataban.

**Nivel incrementado en 1**

**Nivel 5**

**Puntos de Estadística Otorgados: 5**

"5 niveles en un día, o esto es muy fácil o estoy haciendo demasiado bien las cosas." Y si se trataba de lo último poco faltaba para que todo se complicara según mi conocimiento en comics y en mi anterior vida. Al leer la última notificación me salió una sonrisa al ver que una de mis preocupaciones había sido resuelta.

**Piso Franco Desbloqueado**

**Descanso del Viajero: Cuarto 304**

**Ciudad: San Francisco**

**Has desbloqueado tu primer refugio, aquí podrás descansar y recuperarte de tus heridas sufridas en batalla, guardar tu equipo junto con los objetos que obtengas de tus aventuras, y construir estaciones de trabajo para crear objetos utilizables, reparar tu equipo dañado o modificarlo, y hacer transiciones entre día y noche.**

**Mini-mapa desbloqueado tras completar primera misión principal y el Mapa Global también está disponible.**

"Perfecto, ya podre orientarme con más facilidad al moverme por aquí." Dije recostándome en el sillón de la sala de estar para relajarme un poco tras la cadena de sucesos de hoy. Renacer, luchar contra un meta-humano, ni hablar de detener múltiples delitos agotan a cualquiera. Al ver que el departamento tenía una televisión quise saber una cosa, encendí el aparato con un control remoto bastante gastado y surfee los canales hasta que llegue a uno de noticias locales.

"Ultimas noticias." Empezó a decir una reportera que parecía tener unos 25 años, llevaba el cabello corto, rubio lacio, hasta los hombros. Iba vestida con un abrigo negro y debajo una camisa blanca con corbata negra. "Hoy hubo un disturbio en la Feria Callejera debido a la acción de un meta-humano con poderes de fuego contra la policía de San Francisco que intentaba detenerlo. La situación parecía dirigirse a un final desastroso cuando un héroe anónimo hizo su aparición en nuestra ciudad para luchar contra el criminal." Un video fue transmitido mostrando mi pelea contra Jeremy, estaba todo registrado desde mi llegada hasta el momento en que lo deje inconsciente tras detenerlo con Rebellion.

"El héroe mostro tener habilidades físicas rayando en lo súper-humano, fue capaz de materializar un arma de la nada la cual fue utilizada en su lucha contra el meta-humano y en la captura del mismo. Nos han confirmado que fue visto en múltiples lugares en este mismo día saltando entre las azoteas para luego frustrar varios crímenes." Videos cortos de mis hazañas apresando criminales en medio de atracos, intentos de violación, y situaciones de rehenes fueron trasmitidos. "Varias de las ciudades más importantes del país cuentan con la protección de héroes y, hasta ahora, nuestra ciudad había sido el refugio de varios criminales hasta la aparición de este nuevo héroe." Una foto de mí mostrando mi atuendo improvisado y cargando mi espada fue puesta en la pantalla. "Hasta el momento no hemos podido acercarnos a este desconocido para entrevistarlo y averiguar algo sobre sus orígenes, pero gracias al testimonio de las personas y oficiales que fueron ayudados por este individuo hemos podido saber su nombre. En nombre de todas las personas de San Francisco, y yo Angélica Winters, quiero dar las gracias a Devil por ser la ayuda que esta ciudad buscaba." Una vez que la reportera termino su informe decidí apagar la televisión y observar el techo en silencio.

"Que día tan productivo." Pensé con una sonrisa.

**Bueno, esta es mi nueva historia. Hace mucho que no público y quería jugar con esta idea que hace mucho tenía en la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen ideas que quieran compartirme para plasmas en la historia no duden en hacerlo. Si quieren que esto sea Harem o solo pareja fija voten y que personajes femeninos desearían que estuvieran involucrados. Me despido LordSylph fuera.**


	2. Llamas y Sombras

**DC Gamer**

**Capitulo 2**

**Llamas y Sombras**

"Esto es algo bastante complicado." Me dije tras explorar un poco mi nueva casa temporal. Tras recorrer el pequeño apartamento descubri cosas bastante interesantes. Por ejemplo, al acercarme a la cocina me apareció una notificación.

**Estacion de Elaboracion **

**Aquí podras poner en practica todo lo aprendido respecto al arte de la cocina y hacer uso de los ítems comestibles que encuentres en tus exploraciones.**

**Nivel Actual: 1**

**Posibilidad de preparar ítems de recuperación de salud básicos. **

"Ok, supongo que tendre que conseguir ingredientes y preparar varios ítems para uso diario." Dije haciendo una nota mental de elevar el nivel de la estacion para expandir el repertorio de objetos a elaborar. Una vez vista la cocina, me movi hacia un escritorio cerca de la televisión donde otra ventana apareció.

**Estacion de Fabricacion**

**Aquí podras fabricar ítems nuevos o modificar piezas de equipo que ya poseas siguiendo las recetas que encuentres a lo largo de tu aventura. Tambien esta disponible la opción de reparar y desmantelar equipo que poseas para reutilizar los recursos.**

Nunca fui muy adepto a la hora de crear ítems modificados o nuevos siguiendo recetas, siempre me las arregle con las piezas y objetos que fui encontrando a medida que jugaba. Pero creo que en este caso tendre que ponerme serio y aprender como se usa esto. Dejando de lado el escritorio, fui directo al dormitorio con la intención de descubrir que podría ofrecer. El cuarto no era muy grande, contaba con una cama individual, un armario pequeño donde guardar prendas, un baúl se hallaba al pie de la cama.

**¿Desea descansar y recuperar energías?**

**Si/No**

**Baul de Almacenaje**

**Espacio infinito donde podras guardar tus ítems, dinero, armas, objetos clave de tus misiones, etc. El único que puede acceder a este menú eres tu y será imposible que otra persona, sin tu autorización, extraiga algo de este espacio.**

**Menu de Aspecto**

**Aquí podras almacenar y cambiar los atuendos que consigas en el mundo. Las piezas de atuendos, ya sean comunes o legendarios, serán almacenados en sus respectivos espacios. Una vez que un atuendo este completo podras guardarlo aquí para que este sea reparado. **

"Este sistema esta roto pero en serio." Dije riendo al ver toda la amalgama de cosas que mis poderes me ofrecían. Vivir tu vida como si fuese un videojuego en verdad no era broma, podias volverte alguien muy poderoso y lleno de recursos si sabias administrar bien todo lo que tengas a disposición. Dejando mis descubrimientos de lado, me centre en una cuestión importante que había dejado de lado. Abriendo el menú de interaccion, fui directo a una ventana que no había visto desde que consegui lo necesario para usarla.

**Menu de Ventajas**

**Tras el uso de Puntos de Mejora que consigas al completar misiones, eventos importantes, encargos especiales, seras capaz de adquirir Ventajas cuyo propósito será evolucionar tu cuerpo, mente, habilidades físicas, psíquicas, misticas, etc. No hay limite alguno para los poderes que podras desencadenar mientras tengas lo necesario para desbloquearlos.**

**Ventajas Disponibles:**

**Regeneracion Demoniaca: Coste 1 Punto de Mejora**

**Eres capaz de curar todas las heridas causadas por métodos físicos y misticos. Tu salud se ira regenerando una vez que abandones el campo de batalla**

**Requisitos: 20 de Vitalidad**

**Devil Bringer: Coste 1 Punto de Mejora**

**Manifestacion externa de tu poder demoniaco, tu brazo será imbuido con una parte de tu alma demoniaca otorgándole de fuerza extra, extenderse para atacar enemigos a la distancia, etc**

**Requisitos: 20 de Fuerza, 15 de Inteligencia**

**¡Atencion!**

**Ventajas nuevas descubiertas debido a conocimientos previos sobre universos alternos. **

**Chakra: Coste 5 Puntos de Mejora**

**Seras capaz de utilizar la energía interna de los Shinobi una vez que el Sistema de Circulacion de Chakra sea construido en tu cuerpo. **

**Requisitos: 50 de Fuerza, 50 de Vitalidad, 50 de Int**

**Sharingan: Coste 10 Puntos de Mejora**

**Poder característico del Clan Uchiha de Konoha, seras capaz de leer con exactitud los movimientos de tu oponente, copiarlos hasta el mas minimo detalle, contaras con una agudeza visual incomparable. **

**Requisitos:**

**Desbloquear previamente la Ventaja Chakra**

**Dragon Slayer de Fuego: Coste 5 Puntos de Mejora**

**Magia otorgada por el dragon de fuego Igneel, el portador será capaz de consumir llamas para reponer sus reservas de Mana, su cuerpo mutara gracias a la magia para producir llamas.**

**Requisitos: Suministro de Ethernano constante **

En ese momento deje de leer porque mi cabeza iba a explotar tras leer la cantidad de poderes que podría recibir si cosechaba los Puntos de Mejora. Ser capaz de usar Chakra era una cosa bastante seria, el control de los elementos era una ventaja muy importante a la hora de emplear la versatilidad en el campo de batalla. Ademas, la posibilidad de desbloquear un arma tan letal como el Sharingan era demasiado atractiva como para hacer una nota mental priorizando el desbloqueo de Chakra para mas adelante.

Desbloquear una de las magias de Fairy Tail no me atraía mucho, sobretodo porque en este universo no existía nada remotamente parecido al Ethernano y seria como estar en Edolas sin ningún método para emplear mi poder. Un desperdicio total de puntos si me lo preguntan.

'Lo único que vale la pena por el momento y me seria posible conseguir son las ventajas de mi propia especie.' Pense al abrir nuevamente el menú de Ventajas para leer nuevamente los requisitos que necesitaba cumplir. 'Suerte que consegui varios Puntos de Estadistica por subir de nivel.' Accedi a otra ventana con mi hoja de personaje e inmediatamente introduje los puntos necesarios a las estadísticas. 5 puntos a Vitalidad subiéndola a 20 y, por fortuna, mi bonificación de clase ya me había otorgado lo necesario en fuerza. Volviendo al menú de Ventajas, gaste un punto desbloqueando Regeneracion Demoniaca; el que me quedaba fue directamente a Devil Bringer.

Las ventanas se cerraron justo cuando un resplandor emano de mi brazo derecho, sentí una sensación de calor recorrer mi extremidad a la vez que esta era cubierta por una especie de coraza negra en la zona del antebrazo. Mi mano se convirtió en una especie de garra con la palma roja y mis dedos se alargaron como navajas. Mi nuevo brazo parecía un arma letal aguardando el momento de ser utilizada. Hice un par de movimientos para comprobar la movilidad y medite sobre las habilidades que este brazo podía realizar.

'No puedo probarlas aquí o destruire el departamento causando que Carol me patee el trasero.' Me dije caminando directamente a la cama. Una ventana de interaccion salto frente a mi.

**¿Desea descansar y recuperar energías?**

**Si/No**

Pulse la opción afirmativa y un contador en cero apareció despues pidiendo que indicara cuanto tiempo permanecería descansando. Haciendo cuentas decidi descansar 2 horas dejándome unos 30 minutos para encaminarme rápidamente al departamento de policía y continuar mi misión principal. Cuando puse el temporalizador en la hora indicada, me recosté en la cama. Mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente dejándome dormir plácidamente

**Dos Horas Despues**

Me hallaba saltando las azoteas mientras la ciudad iniciaba su ciclo nocturno, el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte dejando el cielo completamente negro y las luces eléctricas en las calles eran las únicas que iluminaban la zona. Mi brazo había vuelto a la normalidad y podía transformarlo con solo decir el nombre en mi cabeza. Mi traje improvisado de héroe llevaba unos ligeros daños en la prenda superior tras mi enfrentamiento con los criminales armados en la joyería, no era nada que exigiera mi inmediata atención. La ciudad parecía tranquila por el momento, ninguna alerta de crimen apareció durante mi travesia hacia el escenario de mi misión; algo me decía que debía estar agradecido ya que seguramente necesitaría estar al 100% una vez que empezara la acción. Tenia unos 20 minutos para llegar y mi cabeza estaba pensando que clase de gente iria por Jeremy.

'Esto tiene la firma de Cadmus por todos lados.' Pense al repasar la historia del meta-humano. Fue sujeto de pruebas en un experimento genético, los únicos con los recursos necesarios, la ingeniería, mano de obra, y falta de limites éticos y morales para llevar acabo esos experimentos son esos enfermos fanáticos de la clonación. 'Seguro quieren evitar que la Liga de la Justicia interrogue Jeremy para mantener sus pellejos cubiertos en el anonimato. Si llegan a enterarse que hay una organización extra-gubernamental cuyo propósito es investigar métodos para derrotar a gente como Superman o la Mujer Maravilla; sus actividades no duraran mucho.' Pense recordando la trama de un show animado de DC Comics cuyos principales antagonistas eran miembros de un grupo selecto usando a Cadmus para sus maquinaciones.

Si se trataba de ese grupo entonces tenia motivos suficientes para estar intranquilo, seguro enviarían un escuadron armado a extraer al objetivo ya que no se arriesgarían a matarlo ahí mismo; atraerían demasiado la atención. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al llegar a una azotea y recibir una notificación

**Punto de Interes Encontrado: Departamento de Policia de San Francisco (50 EXP)**

'No es un buen sitio para montar una defensa.' El edificio tenia una estructura rectangular, un camino que iba directamente a la puerta principal de acceso para despues dar un giro hacia el acceso subterraneo que seguramente iba al garaje donde las patrullas aguardaban antes de un despliegue. Externamente, no era un lugar muy grande, lo que daba a entender que si alguien pretendía entrar para extraer o ejecutar a un prisionero no tardarían en encontrarlo. Abri la ventana de misiones y observe que faltaban solo 30 segundos para que el infierno se desatara. 20 segundos, empuñe a Rebellion. 10 segundos, mi brazo cambio a su forma demoniaca. 5 segundos, sentía mi corazón latir con intensidad ante la agonizante espera antes de que el contador llegas mi mente se relajara.

Al principio no ocurrio nada, observaba los alrededores del edificio con detenimiento aguardando a que un convoy armado apareciese por la calle e ingresara directamente al Departamento atravesando la puerta principal y desatase una lluvia de balas contra los policías. Mi agarre sobre Rebellion era tan fuerte que mis nudillos se marcaban sobre mi piel. Unos 10 minutos transcurrieron antes de que la acción comenzase. La electricidad se interrumpio y las luces se apagaron dejando el edificio junto con varias calles alrededor completamente a oscuras. Mantuve mi posición mientras observe como unas luces rojas se encendian dentro del Departamento. El sonido de disparos no tardo en hacerse oir desde el interior, luego siguieron gritos de dolor.

'Hora de la acción.' Dije dando un salto hacia el edificio, no use la fuerza suficiente para llegar al techo sino que apunte a una de las ventanas ubicadas en una de las plantas inferiores. Antes de chocar contra el cristal use a Rebellion para romperlo y entre a una sala llena de escritorios. Una gran cantidad de papeles se hallaban desparramados por el suelo debido a al movimiento de una gran multitud saliendo del lugar al mismo tiempo de manera apresurada. Las luces de emergencia no alcanzaban a iluminar todo el lugar pero si el camino necesario a las escaleras que conectaban los pisos. Corri hacia la puerta de acceso y baje hasta los pisos inferiories sin encontrar ningún oficial herido o algun agente enemigo. Cuando llegue a la entrada de los subniveles, donde estaban las celdas, ahí es donde las cosas se complicaron.

"¡Mantengan el fuego, no les den cuartel!" El grito provino de un oficial empuñando una pistola automática mientras este se dirigía a sus compañeros quienes estaban usando las paredes para cubrirse de las balas que los intrusos disparaban contra ellos. El conflicto se estaba desarrollando entre la entrada al subsuelo y el acceso hacia las celdas de confinamiento. Los policías usaban los muros para cubrirse del fuego enemigo que atravesaba el estrecho pasillo, la ventaja parecía estar del lado de los intrusos pero eso no iba a durar mucho. Corri a toda velocidad entre los oficiales, ellos apenas pudieron darse cuenta de un nuevo integrante en la batalla, vi que mis enemigos eran varios hombres vestidos en trajes negros con armadura de kevlar en sus torsos, rodillas, y brazos. Empuñaban fusiles de asalto con un gran calibre directamente hacia mi al verme aproximarme con gran agilidad.

"¡Devil Bringer!" Grite lanzando un golpe con mi brazo derecho, en medio de su transformación, y este creo una proyeccion mas grande la cual impacto contra el enemigo mas cercano a mi. Este salio despedido hacia la pesada puerta metalica del Area de Confinamiento, su compañero había quedado congelado un segundo debido al ataque que realice lo que me dio tiempo suficiente para darle una estocada poderosa en su chaleco antibalas y enviarlo contra la pared de concreto con gran fuerza. Su cuerpo colapso contra el suelo. 'Observar'

**Soldado Mercenario**

**Nivel 5**

**Afiliacion: Deathstroke **

"Oh carajo." Dije con nervios mientras observaba a los oficiales aproximarse a mi con sus armas en alto. Yo mantuve mi posición a la vez que uno de ellos parecio reconocerme.

"Hey, tu eres ese nuevo héroe Devil." Dijo un policía joven de unos 23 años a la vez que les indicaba a sus compañeros que dejaran de apuntarme para apresar a los mercenarios noqueados. Yo solo me limite a asentir tratando de lidiar con la posibilidad de batirme a duelo contra uno de los villanos mas problemáticos y fuertes que el repertorio de Batman podía ofrecer. "Gracias por la ayuda, estos sujetos salieron de la nada cuando se fue la luz e intentaban llegar a las celdas." Me explico el joven oficial a la vez que me indicaba el acceso a la siguiente zona. "Tenemos oficiales allí dentro y deben estar enfrentándose a mas de estos malditos, quisimos ofrecer apoyo pero este duo de imbéciles no nos dejaban pasar."

"Yo me encargare." Llegue a decir mientras veía como los mercenarios eran despojados de sus armas y esposados contra la pared. Los oficiales me dedicaron gestos de asentimiento por la ayuda mientras que el joven oficial ingresaba comandos en una consola junto a la puerta de acero para abrirla. Me di cuenta de un icono parpadeante en la esquina superior derecha a mi vista, di el comando de abrirla para leer una notificación muy agradable.

**Enemigos derrotados: 2**

**EXP 50x2**

**Objetos Recogidos:**

**Fragmentos de Kevlar: 2**

**Componentes de Arma: 2**

**Municion: 25x2 de balas Calibre 45.**

**Dinero: 50$x2**

'Interesante, mas adelante lo investigare si sobrevivo.' Pense al oir como la pesada puerta de acero se abria y el sonido de disparos se hacia escuchar. '¡Steel Wall!' Grite mentalmente a la vez que realizaba la maniobra de bloqueo contra las balas de dos ametralladoras disparando simultáneamente. Debi agradecer a mis puntos de Suerte que solo eran dos y no mas los que se habían quedado apostados esperando a la entrada de los oficiales. Chispas saltaron frente a mi mientras la hoja de Rebellion cortaba las balas y desviaba el curso hacia las paredes; un impacto contra la pierna de uno de los mercenarios fue el indicador de que la probabilidad de contrafuego se había cumplido. Las balas se agotaron e inmediatamente probe una habilidad del Devil Bringer.

"¡Snatch!" Concentre toda mi mente en recrear los movimientos de un personaje especifico y el esfuerzo fue recompensado al ver como la etérea proyeccion de mi brazo se extendió a alta velocidad, apresando la forma del mercenario mas lejano a mi posicion, para atraer a mi objetivo. El cuerpo volo hacia mi e inmediatamente le aseste una fuerte patada descendente haciendo que rebote contra el suelo. El sonido de un arma cargándose me alerto de la amenaza restante, ni una palabra de ira o miedo fue dicha por el mercenario mientras se preparaba para jalar del gatillo. Nunca pudo hacerlo debido al fuego de cobertura que los oficiales a mis espaldas me proporcionaron. Las balas fueron el apoyo suficiente para incapacitar al enemigo restante.

Luego de recolectar los ítems de los enemigos caidos, me dirigi a los oficiales que me habían acompañado.

"¿Dónde esta el meta-humano que capturaron hoy?" Les pregunte, el joven se levanto para buscar en la terminal de información.

"Según esto, el prisionero fue llevado a la celda Omega. Esta ubicada en el cuarto subsuelo del Area de Confinamiento." Yo me puse a su espalda para observar el mapa digital del edificio e inmediatamente me salto una notificación de actualización en mi mini-mapa. Un sistema de guía me indicaba el camino directamente a mi objetivo.

"Estos bastardos están detrás del criminal que capture esta tarde, no estoy enteramente seguro del porque pero no debemos dejar que lo capturen." Les dije a los oficiales.

"Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser un escuadron de la muerte, si llegan a ver a ese tipo no se van a molestar en llevárselo. Van a volarle los sesos." Dijo uno de los oficiales esposando a los mercenarios. Yo observe como los objetivos de mi misión se actualizaban.

**Llega a la celda de Jeremy antes que los mercenarios**

**Tiempo: 00:30:00**

"Maldita sea, odio tener el tiempo en contra." Dije al aire preparándome para adentrarme en el infierno de balas que me esperaba en los niveles inferiores. Antes de bajar por las escaleras hacia el siguiente subsuelo el policía joven se acerco a mi.

"Se que ustedes los héroes no usan armas, pero no podras sobrevivir allí dentro solo con una espada." En sus manos estaban dos pistolas automáticas de calibre 45 enfundadas en dos fundas negras de cuero y sus respectivas correas para atarlas a mi cuerpo.

**Armas de Fuego**

**Deadly Sisters**

**Armas duales de gran precisión y potencia de fuego. Cargador de 15 balas.**

**Daño: 25 por bala**

**Perforacion: 15% Probabilidad de daño critico, 30% daño contra armadura.**

Mis ojos casi se abren como platos al ver que me ofrecían armas de tal calidad, a simple vista parecían armas normales que serian comunes en cualquier arsenal de la policía. Pero para mi eran un objeto de calidad superior. Acepte las armas por dos simples razones, una porque el oficial tenia razon en que enfrentarme a un ejercito de mercenarios armados con solo Rebellion seria suicidio, y dos porque esto ya empezaba a completar mi arsenal de cazador demoniaco.

"Tengo que pedirte algo, Devil." Me dijo uno de los oficiales superiores acercándose a mi mientras yo me ataba las correas al cuerpo de tal forma que las fundas quedaron contra mi espalda baja. "El sargento Smith monto una defensa en los niveles inferiores y estábamos manteniendo contacto por radio, eso fue hace unos minutos antes de que tu llegaras. El capitán del Departamento abandono el sitio justo antes de que el ataque ocurriese asi que solo tenemos al sargento como única cadena de mando confiable. Necesito que ofrezcas tu apoyo a los hombres de allí abajo para expulsar a estos hijos de perra de aquí."

**Mision Secundaria Adquirida**

**Refuerzos Inesperados**

**1er Objetivo: Ayuda a Smith y a sus hombres en el combate contra los mercenarios de Deathstroke**

**2do Objetivo: Evita decesos masivos en las filas de la Policia (5/5)**

**3er Objetivo: ?**

**Recompensas:**

**1era: 300 EXP, 400$, 1000 Rep con DPSF**

**2da: Incremento en Karma Positivo, Titulo, Item Raro**

**3era: ?**

'Con esas bonificaciones no podría decir que no.' Pense a la vez que asentia al oficial dándole a entender que haría lo posible por ayudar a sus compañeros. "Yo enviare a los oficiales que logre rescatar aquí arriba para ayudarlos en caso de que mas tropas mercenarias vengan." Dicho eso Sali corriendo hacia las escaleras y baje rápidamente al siguiente subsuelo.

**Subsuelo 2**

El espectáculo que encontré no fue agradable, manchas de sangre en los muros, el pasillo repleto de cuerpos repletos de impactos de bala y su sangre teñia el concreto de rojo. Policias, prisioneros, mercenarios, varios muertos en tan solo minutos. Senti mi sangre helarse a la vez que el impulso de vomitar me invadia, agradeci a la ventaja de "Mente Gamer" por mantenerme cuerdo en medio de la locura. Pase corriendo sobre los cuerpos hasta llegar al acceso de las escaleras, me estaba esperando un grupo de enemigos.

"¡Neutralizenlo!" Grito un mercenario y sus compañeros se dispusieron a acatar la orden. Haciendo uso de mi agilidad junto a la destreza superior, desenfunde mis nuevas armas e inicie el tiroteo contra los soldados. Nunca antes había empuñado un arma de fuego, mucho menos disparado contra objetivos, pero el sistema Gamer me guio en el proceso. Mis balas impactaron contra las ametralladoras de los soldados con excelente precisión causando que salieran despedidas de las manos de sus portadores. Enfundando las armas, empuñe a Rebellion corriendo hacia los mercenarios. Decidiendo por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mis enemigos corrieron hacia mi con cuchillos y bastones de hierro para enfrentarme.

El primer mercenario, el lider del grupo, intento golpear mi cabeza con su baston de acero. La hoja de mi espada corto el arma como aire y mi puño impacto la cara de su usuario azotándolo contra el piso. El segundo corrió hacia mi con su cuchillo listo para apuñalarme el cuello, evadi el ataque y mi rodilla impacto contra su abdomen con tal fuerza que salio despedido hacia el techo quedando inconsciente tras el impacto. Los últimos dos mercenarios decidieron aliarse contra mi, un baston metalico hacia la derecha y un cuchillo a la izquierda, el pasillo angosto en donde nos encontrábamos fue de gran ayuda al usar mi Devil Bringer contra mis dos oponentes al mismo tiempo. El ataque proyectado dejo a ambos inconscientes en el suelo, un par de huesos rotos seguramente pero vivos.

**Enemigos Abatidos: 4**

**EXP ganada: 50x4**

**Items Recogidos**

**Municion: Calibre 45. 20x4**

**Piezas de Kevlar: 4**

**Cuchillo: 2**

**Piezas de Armas: 4**

**Dinero: 80$x4**

**Nivel Incrementado en 1**

**Nivel 5**

**Puntos de Estadistica Obtenidos: 10**

"Ok, cualquiera estaría feliz de obtener un nivel mas pero en estos momentos yo no." Habia una simple razon para mi descontento, todo Gamer sabe que obtener montones de experiencia, objetos, incrementos de nivel rapidos, y municion, significa que las cosas se iran a la mierda en cuestión de minutos. Los que juegan Resident Evil me entenderán perfectamente. Dejando mi preocupación de lado baje al siguiente piso aguardando una bienvenida mas difícil que las que me dieron antes.

**Subsuelo 3**

'Señoras y señores, mis instintos de jugador no me han fallado pero desearía que lo hubiesen hecho.' Pense al encontrarme con el obstáculo del siguiente piso. Un mercenario vistiendo un traje de combate mecanizado, parecía directamente un plagio de la armadura que Iron Man uso en Age of Ultron pero un poco mas pequeña para que entrase en el pasillo.

"Debes de ser fuerte para que los hombres apostados en los pisos superiores fallaran en detenerte, espero que lo hagas mas divertido que estos patéticos intentos de peleadores." Dijo chocando los pesados puños de acero que eran sus manos haciendo que estos lanzaran chispas. 'Armas electrificadas, genial'. Mis ojos vieron a un grupo de oficiales tirados en el suelo, sus uniformes lucían quemados en multiples sitios y apenas podían moverse. Decidi no contestar ante la provocación e inmediatamente me lance contra mi oponente.

**Mercenario Mecanizado **

**Nivel 7**

**PS: 800/800**

**PS: 1000/1000**

'Tendre que ir con todo para derrotarlo.' Pense lanzando un Stinger contra el torso del traje. La hoja impacto en el objetivo pero este apenas se movio unos centímetros, yo quede impactado ante la diferencia y eso fue lo que basto para que mi enemigo sujetara mi espada por la hoja causando que una fuerte corriente recorriese el metal hasta mis manos. Senti mi cuerpo gritar de dolor ante el impacto de la electricidad mientras el mercenario reia ante mi dolor.

'Asi que eres un sádico, ten esto infeliz.' Pense haciendo mi brazo hacia atrás y arrojando un poderoso golpe con mi brazo demoniaco, el ataque dio de lleno con la placa frontal del traje y esta vez no fue capaz de aguantar el impacto. El metal se doblo un poco hacia dentro, tomando la forma de mi puño, a la vez que mi enemigo salía despedido hasta casi impactar uno de los muros. Senti una inmensa satisfacción al ver que podía herir seriamente a ese sujeto pero esta se desvanecio cuando un cansancio extremo me invadio provocando que hincara una rodilla en el suelo para evitar caer de bruces.

'Estatus.' Pense.

**PS: 500/600**

**PM: 100/550**

**PE: 150/550**

'Maldita sea, he estado peleando demasiado y el Devil Bringer parece consumir mucho mi Mana.' Genial, la carta de triunfo es a la vez una espada de doble filo. Logre ponerme de pie con dificultad y observe como el mercenario se movia con lentitud debido al daño recibido en su traje por mi ataque.

"¡Excelente, por fin podre pelear con alguien usando todo el potencial de este traje!" Grito el mercenario soltando una risa psicótica mientras saltaba hacia mi con su puño listo para aplastarme la cabeza. Usar el Devil Bringer me quitaría mas mana y no tenia forma alguna de recuperarlo rápidamente pero no había otro método contra este sujeto.

"No seras capaz de detenerme." Le dije contrarrestando el ataque con mi puño demoniaco, la extremidad metalica fue pulverizada tras el impacto e intente incorporar un nuevo movimiento a mi arsenal de técnicas. Empuñando a Rebellion, lance multiples estocadas a un ritmo acelerado contra la pesada armadura de acero del torso. La hoja empezó a agrietar el traje a la vez que mi enemigo no podía hacer nada para evitar mis ataques, una ultima estocada potente fue todo lo necesario para destruir a mi adversario y su cuerpo cayo en el suelo. Mis energías estaban en las ultimas ya que fui incapaz de mantenerme en pie.

**Nueva Tecnica de Espada Aprendida**

**Stab Rush Niv 1**

**Coste de Mana: 50PM**

**Un combo mortifero de multiples estocadas capaz de quebrar la defensa de enemigos cubiertos por armaduras. **

'Genial, ahora solo necesito algo que me haga recuperar las energías.' Pense usando a Rebellion como soporte mientras me ponía de pie. Una notificación apareció e implore que fuese algo bueno.

**Enemigo Abatido: 1**

**EXP 100**

**Items Recogidos: **

**Suero de Adrenalina x1, Pieza de Armadura x1, Malla Electrica x1**

**Dinero: 300$**

'Que la Entidad bendiga los puntos de Suerte extras que meti a mis estadísticas.' Pense con felicidad abriendo mi inventario, toque el icono de una jeringa en uno de mis multiples espacios para analizarlo.

**Suero de Adrenalina**

**Mezcla de medicamentos y estimulantes capaz de recuperar la salud y energía perdidas en medio de un conflicto. Tiene como efecto secundario anular temporalmente el efecto de los estados negativos que afecten al usuario.**

**Utilizar: SI/NO**

Elegi la opción e inmediatamente sentí una vigorizante sensación recorrer mi cuerpo en señal de que mis energías se habían recuperado. 'Estatus'.

**PS: 600/600**

**PM: 320/550**

**PE: 400/550**

'Ok, el Suero de Adrenalina recupera un total de 300 puntos de cada energía. Muy útil si me lo preguntan.' Pense acercándome a los oficiales caidos para comprobar sus estados. Cuatro estaban en el piso, dos podían moverse con algo de trabajo pero el resto se hallaba inconsciente.

"Sus compañeros están en el primer piso, protegiendo la entrada a los Subsuelos." Les dije a los dos oficiales aun despiertos mientras los ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Me ocupe de los mercenarios en los pisos superiores, tendrán via libre para llevar a sus compañeros heridos hacia la superficie y reagruparse con sus compañeros."

"Muchas gracias." Dijo uno de los oficiales cargando a un compañero herido en su hombro para llevarlo arriba.

"El Sargento Smith estaba aguantando su posición en el Subsuelo final, si puedes ve rápido y ayúdalo." Me dijo el ultimo oficial que rescate, yo asentí y me puse en marcha hacia el sitio final.

**Subsuelo 4**

Una vez que entre al pasillo del ultimo cuarto de celdas, esperando encontrarme con una batalla campal entre un solo hombre y un ejercito de mercenarios, me tope con el primer oficial con quien hice contacto en ese nuevo mundo haciendo guardia frente a la celda del objetivo en la lista de asesinatos de mis enemigos. Smith, al ver mi apresurada llegada, preparo su arma para dispararme pero al ver de quien se trataba solto un suspiro de alivio.

"Diablos chico, casi te vuelo la tapa de los sesos." Dijo el Sargento bajando un rifle de asalto pesado y haciendo gestos para que me acercara. Camine a paso ligero hasta el sitio donde Jeremy se hallaba encerrado, el joven vestia un atuendo naranja con un numero impreso sobre el traje que uso cuando luchamos hace unas horas, llevaba un collar negro tecnológico al cuello lo que seguramente inhibia sus poderes meta-humanos.

"¿No tuvo que lidiar con ningún grupo de esos tipos entrando aquí buscando al prisionero?" Pregunte extrañado ya que varios grupos de los mercenarios habían estado dispersos en los niveles superiores pero que ninguno haya llegado al objetivo me extrañaba.

"Mis hombres me alertaron del ataque contra el Departamento de Policia, yo me hallaba aquí abajo cuando ocurrio. Quise salir a defender a mis hombres, pero estos me dijeron que podían mantener sus posiciones y que protegiera al prisionero."

Antes de que pudiese decir algo una voz familiar inundo el pasillo en el que estábamos. Mis ojos se enfocaron en la celda ubicada al final del pabellón, dentro de esta se encontraba Jeremy vestido con un uniforme naranja típico de prisionero, llevaba unas pesadas esposas tecnológicas amarradas a las muñecas con el objetivo de suprimir los poderes sobrehumanos del joven.

"¿Alguien podría por favor un vaso de agua? Estoy muriendo de sed aquí." Dijo el metahumano con una expresión de molestia mientras sentía como su mirada se enfocaba en mi. 'Supongo que aun recuerda como lo venci y siente algo de resentimiento.' Pense para mis adentros acercándome a la celda del primer enemigo que combati al llegar a este mundo.

"Estos sujetos vienen por ti Jeremy, vine para asegurarme que no te lleven." Le dije al joven quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decirle.

"¿Son del gobierno o algo?" Pregunto Jeremy sacudiendo ligeramente sus manos en un intento por zafarse de las esposas que inhibían la única forma efectiva que tenía para defenderse. El sargento nos observo en silencio mientras sujetaba su arma con firmeza ante la sola idea de que alguien en el gobierno enviara tropas a eliminar a sus hombres. Yo quise explicarle la situación con detalle cuando el sonido de unos golpes potentes hizo temblar el lugar. Todos volteamos a ver con horror como el muro comenzó a romperse.

"No exactamente." Dije empuñando mi espada y la pared de concreto termino por ceder lanzando una nube de polvo que cubrió el espacio donde nos encontrábamos. Mis ojos tardadon unos segundos en adaptarse pero cuando lo hicieron sentí un escalofrio recorrer mi espalda al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado de los barrotes sujetando a un inconsciente Jeremy.

**Slade Wilson – Deathstroke**

**NVL: ?**

**Estadisticas: ?**

**Habilidades: ?**

**Legendario mercenario con habilidades ligeramente sobrehumana, por la suma adecuada hara cualquier misión que no vaya en contra de su código.**

**Pensamiento sobre ti: ?**

**Reputacion: [00/100] **

Mi cuerpo quedo helado ante la figura que se encontraba frente a mi, el maldito Terminator de DC era contra quien me enfrentaba y ni siquiera mi habilidad de "Observar" era capaz de medir la diferencia entre el y yo.

'Debe estar unos 30 niveles por encima de mi.' Pense con nervios observando que Deathstroke llevaba su típico atuendo naranja con negro, un chaleco antibalas, dos katanas en la espalda, y armas de fuego por todos lados.

"Tu eres quien ha estado eliminando a mis hombres." Dijo Slade dirigiéndose a mi mientras sujetaba sin ningún problema el cuerpo inconsciente de Jeremy. Yo empuñe a Rebellion con fuerza y no respondi ante la pregunta. Con un rápido movimiento, el mercenario abrió fuego usando una pistola automática.

'¡Espero que esto funcione!' Grite en mi cabeza a la vez que trate de imitar uno de los movimientos de DMC. La hoja de mi espada empezó a girar con velocidad frente a mi y las balas terminaron por rebotar contra el metal dejándome completamente ileso pero algo agitado.

**Nueva Habilidad Aprendida**

**Steel Curtain Niv 1**

**Coste: 30 PE**

**Con un rápido movimiento giratorio, la hoja se convierte en un escudo capaz de repeler cualquier proyectil físico dirigido al usuario**

**Probabilidad de recibir daño: 80%**

Deathstroke quedo inmóvil unos instantes debido al asombro que le causo ver mi habilidad con la espada, lapso que aproveche sin demora.

"**¡Devil Bringer!**" Grite y lance un ataque con mi brazo demoniaco, la mano espectral logro envolver el cuerpo de mi enemigo y termine arrojándolo contra las escaleras de acceso.

"¿Qué demonios paso?" Pregunto Jeremy recuperando la consciencia y su rostro se puso palido al ver al mercenario saliendo del hueco en la pared donde lo había metido. "¿¡Que carajo esta pasando!?" Grito con miedo mientras trataba de quitarse las esposas golpeándolas contra el suelo.

"¡Luego, ahora no hay tiempo!" Grite sujetando a Jeremy para ponerlo en pie y comenzar a correr hacia el tunel que hizo el mercenario para entrar. "¡Sargento, vámonos de aquí!" Le grite al oficial de policía, pero este negó con la cabeza y enfrento a Deathstroke.

"¡Es mi deber mantener esta estacion de policía segura, vete de aquí chico y evita que se lleven a lo que quieren!" Dijo el sargento Smith cargando su escopeta y disparando contra el mercenario, este se puso a cubierto contra un muro y devolvió el fuego. "¡Tratare de comprarte tiempo, vete!" Grito Smith disparando y dándome la espalda.

Se que no tiene oportunidad alguna contra Deathstroke, ni siquiera yo y Jeremy seriamos capaces de causarle algun problema. Un héroe se quedaría a ayudarlo pero yo tengo que cumplir el objetivo que la Entidad me dio.

Cerrando los ojos con aceptación, saco de mi inventario unos cartuchos de municion de escopeta que recolecte de los soldados caidos y se los doy al sargento.

"Buena suerte." Le digo dejándolo con su lucha mientras tomo al joven metahumano y salimos corriendo por el túnel escuchando los disparos a nuestras espaldas.

"¿No te quedaras a ayudarlo?" Me dijo Jeremy mientras atravesábamos el túnel hacia el otro extremo.

"El decidio quedarse y darnos el tiempo necesario para que yo pueda sacarte de aquí. No pienso escupir en su sacrificio dejando que nos atrapen." Le dije con seriedad y los disparos dejaron de escucharse. "Desearia poder destruir a ese bastardo." Gruñi con frustración pensando en el pobre oficial.

"Tu tienes poderes al igual que yo. Liberame y ambos podríamos detenerlo." Dijo Jeremy pero sacudi la cabeza.

"Es un asesino altamente entrenado, ha sido capaz de enfrentar a varios oponentes con poderes y logro destruirlos sin ningún problema. Ni siquiera juntos seriamos capaces de detenerlo." El metahumano se puso palido tras mis palabras.

"¿Estamos perdidos entonces?"

"Si salimos a la ciudad antes de que nos atrape sere capaz de ponernos a salvo." Dije pensando en las habilidades que me podrían permitir poner la suficiente distancia entre Deathstroke y yo. "No dejare que te atrapen Jeremy." Dije con confianza.

**Reputacion con Jeremy aumentada +50 [00/100]**

Logramos ver el final del pasadizo y cuando lo atravesamos nos encontrábamos en los terrenos de una obra de construcción. Una camioneta negra esperaba y un trio de soldados armados se soprendio al ver que su lider no emergio del túnel sino el objetivo de su misión junto con un enemigo.

"¡Abran fuego!" Dijo uno de los soldados apuntando su arma contra nosotros y los demás lo siguieron.

'¡**Snach**!' Pense rápidamente extendiendo el Devil Bringer hacia una de las vigas superiores y ambos ascendimos hacia la zona superior de la obra esquivando las balas de los mercenarios.

Visualice una azotea cercana a nuestra posición y corri hacia el otro extremo de la viga para alcanzarla cuando sentí silbar balas cerca de mi cabeza. Volteando, observe con horror al mercenario detrás de mi alcanzándonos.

"¡Haz algo!" Me urgio Jeremy y lance mi brazo hacia la azotea para llegar hasta ella. Desafortunadamente, Deathstroke logro sujetarse de nosotros y termino arrojándonos contra una de las paredes de la terraza.

**-150 PS**

"Este se suponía que seria un trabajo fácil." Empezo a decir el mercenario observándonos mientras tomaba una de las espadas en su espalda. "Pero supongo que uno nunca puede confiar en sus clientes." Antes de que pudiera acercarse a nosotros, tome a Rebellion en un rápido movimiento y destroce las esposas del metahumano.

"No conseguiras lo que quieres, no mientras yo este aquí." Pude ver como Jeremy cubria sus brazos con fuego y este formaba alas en su espalda.

"Eso puede arreglarse." Dijo Slade con seriedad y se lanzo contra nosotros.

"¡**Stab Rush**!" La mayoría de las estocadas fueron desviadas por la velocidad superior de mi enemigo y solo algunas lograron rasguñarlo antes de que me pateara en el estomago arrojándome contra el suelo.

**Resistencia al Daño Fisico Aumentada en 1 **

**Reduccion de daño en un 20%**

**-150 PS**

"Maldito hijo de perra." Le dije al ver como una sola patada logro quitarme mas de la mitad de mi barra de salud.

**PS: 200/600**

**PM: 300/550**

**PE: 200/550**

'Esto no se ve bien.' Pense al ver como Jeremy arrojaba varias llamaradas a Slade pero este las esquivaba como si nada y en un rápido movimiento se puso frente al meta humano y le dio una serie de golpes antes de azotarlo contra el suelo

"No se para que te quieren, tu poder no es nada del otro mundo." Le dijo Slade a Jeremy mientras se preparaba para apuñalar al joven con su espada.

"**¡Devil Sisters!**" Grite equipando las dos armas de fuego en mis manos y abriendo fuego contra el mercenario. Deathstroke recibió una herida en su hombro por una de mis balas y el resto las esquivo con agiles movimientos.

"Estas empezando a ser un fastidio." Dijo Slade arrojando una granada de humo para ocultarse de mis proyectiles. Colocandome de pie, envie mis armas al inventario para empuñar mi espada.

"Aun no me has vencido." Le dije con desafio y el solto una leve risa.

"Tienes bolas niño, eso lo puedo admitir." Dijo Slade adoptando una postura para enfrentarme. "Dame lo mejor que tengas." Dicho eso use mis habilidades de hibrido para impulsarme rápido hacia Slade con intenciones de cortar su abdomen.

Rebellion impacta contra la hoja de una de las espadas de mi adversario e intenta cortar mi cara. Desvio su arma hacia abajo y lanzo una estocada hacia su pecho. Slade gira rápido haciendo que mi ataque falle y se aleja de un salto.

"Eres bastante bueno con esa cosa." Slade desenvaina su otra espada y lanza un ataque cruzado que yo detengo usando casi toda mi fuerza. "Supongo que debo tomarte en serio." Inmediatamente comenzamos una danza de espadas que lentamente va tornándose a favor de mi enemigo. Soy capaz de resistir la mayoría de sus ataques, algunos logran herirme superficialmente, pero yo no soy capaz de asestarle un solo ataque sin dejarme al descubierto.

Oigo el sonido de notificaciones alertándome seguramente de que eleve el nivel de mi habilidad con la espada o mi Resistencia el Daño. La lucha duró solo unos minutos hasta que Slade logro asestarme un corte en el pecho, el dolor logro distraerme lo suficiente para que una espada se alojara en mi abdomen y quedase paralizado frente a mi enemigo.

"Luchaste bien." El mercenario retorcio la espada en mi interior causándome severos daños y una alerta de una perdida grave de HP. "Pero tuviste la mala suerte de meterte en mi camino." Slade saca su arma de mi cuerpo, un gran chorro de sangre empapa el suelo mientras termino cayendo sintiendo mis fuerzas abandonar mi cuerpo.

'Alerta, efecto hemorragia activo. Perdida de HP continua, 20 PS por segundo.'

PS: 200/600

PM: 100/550

PE: 50/550

'Maldita sea, diez segundos de vida me quedan y me destrozaron en mi segundo dia de Gamer.' Pense a medida que mi visión se volvia mas borrosa, podía ver la silueta de Slade sujetando mi espada y parecía que se la iba a llevar como trofeo. 'Bastardo asqueroso, no solo me mata sino que me humilla llevándose mi arma, si tan solo tuviese el jodido Devil Trigger." Una idea fugaz cruzo mi cabeza tras ese pensamiento, con tan solo unos cinco segundos de vida logre moverme y alzar mi brazo hacia el mercenario.

"Devuelveme mi…espada, tuerto infeliz." Logre decir con sangre brotando de mi boca. Slade volteo a verme, un reflejo de ira se encontraba en su mascara al recordarle su condición e hizo lo que esperaba que hiciera.

"Ten tu espada, escoria débil." Dijo el mercenario apuñalándome con mi propia arma en medio del pecho. Mi medidor de salud quedo en 1 PS y, para sorpresa de Slade, el cráneo de la empuñadura de Rebellion abrió sus fauces en un grito agudo. Un torbellino de energía rodeo mi cuerpo, lo cual hizo que Slade no pudiese ver mi posición, y aprovechando una fuerza ilimitada que recorria mis extremidades logre posicionarme frente al mercenario antes de que este se diese cuenta.

"¿Qué cara…?" Dijo Slade antes de que mi puño impactase contra su cara, la fuerza de mis musculos potenciada por mis poderes demoniacos logro arrojar al mercenario fuera del tejado y su cuerpo atravesó los muros de varios edificios antes de impactar contra el asfalto a unos cuantos metros de mi posición.

Tomando a Rebellion, extraje su hoja de mi cuerpo y el dolor de mis heridas comenzó a desaparecer a medida que mi barra de salud se regeneraba a un ritmo acelerado.

Una ventana de texto apareció frente a mis ojos.

**Devil Trigger Desbloqueado**

**Tu sangre demoniaca ha despertado y tu demonio interior es capaz de manifestarse brindándote un aumento exponencial a tus habilidades**

**Devil Trigger NVL 1**

**Duracion: 20 Segundos**

**Activo: Aumento de estadísticas (DEX, STR) X 2**

**Regeneracion de PS, PE, PM 100 por segundo**

**Tiempo de Recarga: 1 Hora**

**Bonus de Estadisticas Adquirido al despertar tu sangre demoniaca **

**(STR,DEX,VIT) X2**

"Esto esta completamente roto" pensé al hojear los bonos obtenidos por la activación de mis dotes demoniacas. Un quejido de dolor llamo mi atención y vi como Jeremy se arrastraba contra una de las paredes de la azotea. Al alzar su mirada y ver mi figura, el joven entro en pánico e intento atacarme con su habilidad pero yo levante las manos en señal de rendición. El mehumano me observo confundido y yo desactive la transformación para que viera que se trataba de mi.

"¿Qué demonios eres?" Pregunto Jeremy aun nervioso pero aliviado que se tratara de mi.

"Es complicado de explicar, por el momento consegui mandar a volar a ese infeliz y tenemos una pequeña ventana de oportunidad para que no encuentre nuestros traseros." Le dije colocando a Rebellion en mi espalda para ayudar al chico a ponerse de pie.

"Me parece bien, pero quiero respuestas en el futuro inmediato." Dijo el chico con molestia mientras colocaba su brazo sobre mis hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. "¿Dónde sugieres que nos ocultemos? Dudo que encontremos un sitio que estos bastardos no encuentren." Yo respondi a su preocupación con una risa.

"No te preocupes, tengo un sitio que puede definirse como una absoluta zona segura." Dicho eso inicie el trayecto hacia mi piso franco en el hotel a través de las azoteas con un herido metahumano y junto planearíamos el siguiente paso a realizar.

Mientras el vigilante y su compañero se alejaban de la zona de conflicto, no pudieron notar como una figura solitaria obsevaba sus movimientos a tavez de una mira telescópica. No pretendía dispararles, sino seguir a cierto individuo que fue capaz de herir al bastardo que arruino la vida de la chica empuñando el arma.

"Interesante." Dijo la muchacha comenzando a seguir a sus objetivos de interés de forma sigilosa. Llevaba un atuendo táctico adherido al cuerpo, traía armas amarradas a sus piernas y dos espadas en la espalda. Un aspecto muy llamativo era su largo cabello plateado atado en una coleta. "Ansio ver que clase de individuo eres."

**Bueno amigos, este es el segundo capitulo de DC Gamer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si desean comentar que aventuras desean ver, enemigos con los que luchar, posibles aliados en el futuro. Dejenme sus mensajes y yo los tomare en cuenta.**


End file.
